


Birthright

by Shaladaze



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Literally their mom dies but that’s cannon so, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Slight OOC for Obvious Reasons, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: “Look,” the witch said “These are my children.”The older man’s face twisted in horror, as she continued.“The one on the right is Rin, he is older, and the one on the left is Yukio, he is younger.” She smiled sweetly, “Aren't they beautiful?”





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyrotechnicMedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicMedic/gifts).



> Title courtesy of my genius friend!

Deep in a forest the storm raged on, snow piling high and making it hard to see out into the distance. A storm that most would avoid, but 2 men make a long trek to find someone, a woman of dark beautiful hair.

They reach the shack she has been said to be held in and knock, the least courtesy they owe the sinful witch. When there was no answer the door was kicked down, and a search began but they found no one.

Slowly the older man left the shack in search of this traitor to their cause, and in their search they had located the women's wintery companions guarding a cave, a cave glowing a faint blue.

Upon approaching the small snowy beings blocked their way, and they stood at a standstill. Just as the older man was about to resort to force a soft voice floated out of the cave to the snowy demons to allow them entrance.

After they had reluctantly stepped away the 2 men entered the small cave to find the witch laying in a large bed holding 2 small babies.

“Look,” the witch said “These are my children.”

The older man’s face twisted in horror, as she continued.

“The one on the right is Rin, he is older, and the one on the left is Yukio, he is younger.” She smiled sweetly, “Aren't they beautiful?”

The man stared in shock as she started to close her eyes, “They will change the world.” And slipped into an endless slumber.

The older man reached for his sword, “These monsters cannot be aloud to live. The spawn of Satan must die.”

A soft coo called his attention to the child engulfed with blue flames, the babe was smiling at him.

Frowning in confusion the older man stares for a long moment before the ridiculously dressed gentleman behind him speaks.

“Aren't you going to kill them? They are satan's spawn after all.”

A short breath, “The one covered in flames smiled at me…”

The gentleman smirks, “...and?”

He stays quiet before a sliver of doubt slips in, “Why did he smile at me? He is a demon.”

Quiet falls before the older man speaks once more, “I can't kill them… they… they are just babe’s”

A wicked smile passes over the gentleman’s lips, “So what will it be?”

The sound of rustling cloth fills the small space as the old man picks up the human child, “I will raise this one to be human. The other I will give to the Vatican, they don't have to know they are twins. This is the only way that they won't both die.”

A snicker leaves pale thin lips, “If that is your plan. I WILL ASSIST YOU! On one condition!”

They stare at each other, “And what would that be?”

The smile grows, “If the human ever helps the demon and the demon child joins Satan. I will kill them both, no questions asked.”

An echoing silence falls over the older man, cold sinking into his bones and not because of the snow, they would never know of each other, they must never meet, they can't think that there is someone out there for them, they will live in 2 completely different worlds.

“Fine.”

And the deal was sealed with the closing of the Kurikara sword, and extinguished blue flames.


	2. 16 Years Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio’s life is full of minor inconveniences.

Yukio silently slips out of his home early in the morning, he was starting school in a week and needed to grab a few things from the store before he leaves. His father and the other priests were asleep for another half hour at least and he didn't want to bother them.

Walking to the store was relatively normal considering his life so far, he was introduced to the world of demons at the age of 6 when his father had accidentally brought his work home with him in the form of a toad goblin, it wasn’t all that dramatic, the demon had scratched him while it was running away from father Fujimoto.

Sighing Yukio looked around him as he waited for the last light to change, across the street just in front of his destination was a small family, a father and mother talking to each other while the young girl held her scarf closely, she seemed to be struggling to keep it on but there was hardly any wind. The light turned green and Yukio walked swiftly so he could get inside faster since it was still mildly cold.

“Let go!” A small voice cried, and after taking a look Yukio noticed it was the little girl.

“Sweets come get in the car.” The woman spoke.

Pausing for just a moment to focus on what was going on Yukio watched her scarf for a moment before a demon slowly formed in his sight, tugging on the young girls scarf roughly causing her to struggle. Walking over swiftly Yukio pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and dumped it on the demon's head, in response to his actions it screeched and howled in pain, letting go of the scarf and running away from them.

“Hey, who are you?!” A gruff voice, the man he assumes, yells in his ear.

Yukio smiles weakly and takes a step back “I apologize! This little girl seemed to be struggling with some angered spirits and I acted rashly! Please excuse my behavior!” Bowing low he waits with bated breath.

“Angered spirits? What are you talking about?”

“Oh! Well you see I'm a priest in training right now, and she was struggling with her scarf and I assumed that a spirit was giving her a hard time.”

The little girl tugs on the man's coat “it's true daddy! A monster won't leave me alone and he dropped water on its head and it ran away!”

The man heaves a heavy sigh that is mirrored by the woman “I’m sorry, she has a wild imagination and doesn't understand the difference between what is real and what's in her head.”

Yukio makes a sad face while the girl speaks louder “No! Daddy it's real! They pull my hair and take my stuff! They won't leave me alone!”

The man sighs again opening his mouth to speak before Yukio cuts in “Hey, I have something that can help you.” He bends his knees and pulls a small necklace out of his pocket “This is a charm meant to keep evil spirits away, I use it myself all the time, but I want you to have it.”

The little girl nods slowly and reaches out a tentative hand to take it from him “But won't they come after you?”

Yukio smiles, this girl has such a soft heart “If they do, I'll make sure they never come back. You take care ok?”

She smiles a little at him before going to her mother and holding the charm out for her to see.

“Thanks. You didn't have to do that.” The man once more addresses him.

“It's alright. Keep it. It will help.” He waves a little before walking away towards the store again. Hopefully they will believe him and keep the charm.

He’s training to be an exorcist the youngest to reach his current rank. While yes he starts high school soon he also starts teaching for the cram class. He decided to train to become the next Paladin after he witnessed someone’s home burn down, the cause had been a pack of fire demons causing havoc. He didn’t learn till much later that the teenaged son had summoned those demons and tried to order them around, he didn’t die because of the house fire.

Yukio picks up a few easy to make food items and puts them in his basket, none of them were great cooks but they can get at least the bare minimum. He picks up a bag of vegetables only to drop them suddenly as an almost nauseating headache takes over. He gets a few concerned looks from two women standing at the end of the aisle, but moves to recover before anyone can say anything about it.

Right, the headaches, he had been diagnosed with chronic migraines at the age of nine, the doctors had been absolutely mind blown that such a young child could have such a severe condition. They happen mostly at random and can last anywhere from a few minutes to days on end, he had only noticed a single pattern about them and that was every time he had gotten injured no matter how small, his head would hurt. Father Fujimoto had tried everything from small talismans to banishing rituals as a way to try an help him, but after a visit to a trusted doctor he conceited to it just being a medical condition.

Checking out quickly Yukio makes the treck back home with all of his baggage in hand, he probably should have called someone back at the monastery since he wasn’t supposed to be alone during his worse headaches but he just couldn’t stomach bothering them more than he had to. He was about to be on his own for a while anyway, so he better learn a thing or two now while he can still get family help. Maybe his roommate will be willing to help him out? He doesn’t feel comfortable explaining everything to a stranger but if he ever has one of his migraines around them they will have to be able to help him anyway, he just hopes he doesn’t get stuck with someone who will torment him.

He was picked on all the time when he was younger. For anything kids could think of. He had always dreamed he would either make a ton of friends or have a sibling, they seemed like such a nice thing, someone to play with at home, and help protect each other from bullies. Maybe if he had an older brother he would have been protected by him, or if he had a younger sister to protect he would have been braver.

Yukio heaves a sigh as he lets his mind wander, he had never told anyone, not even father Fugimoto but… he felt like he wasn’t alone, like someone was waiting for him. He didn’t understand the feeling and after learning about demons he was more confused because he never found any traces of a demon that would connect with the feeling. Usually if people feel like that a demon is involved but this time… nothing. Maybe it was just the migraines talking. Really he should try some of those Indian meditations or ancient Aztec medicine at this point, he’s really running out of options.

He barely makes it home when the pain starts to spike, he has to sit on the couch with the groceries in his lap to try and ease his sudden dizziness, it’s just gotten worse the older he gets. He has had a single day in his life that he can remember when the pain was dulled so much it was almost nonexistent, that was the day he visited True Cross Academy, it was amazing and easily the most relaxed he had been in years. That was just the icing on the cake to his decision to attend the school. If the pain was gone as long as he was there? He’d drop everything and run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like the first few chapters done so I’m going to post them all at once. Don’t expect this in the future.


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rims life is full of minor inconveniences.

The demon growls as a metal pole is poked at his arm. It’s a blunt object but it burns his skin black after prolonged contact. They always did this. These monsters always hurt him. No matter what he did, no matter how he reacted they would continue to hurt him.

The black backs off, thankfully, taking his cursed pole with him. They said ‘new’ today. So something different was coming, something he probably wasn’t ready for.

He didn’t know why they hurt him. He didn’t understand them. They spoke in their own language. One he never learned, he could pick up a few things like; new, it, food, water, stupid, bad, stop, go, demon.

He understands his name is ‘Demon’. He is an ‘it’. He needed ‘food’ and ‘water’ so he doesn’t feel sick. ‘Bad’ and ‘stupid’ were basically the same thing. ‘Go’ meant anything from run and walk to fight or breath. ‘Stop’ was kind of like ‘bad’ and ‘stupid’ but different. And he never liked ‘new’, it meant more danger.

He watches them as one of the whites gives a black something, it looks nice for once. The black approaches with the thing in hand. It’s nice looking but it’s ‘new’ so it will probably hurt him. Demon watches as the black shoves the thing to his face, it’s soft against his nose and he can feel it tickle his lip a little but he holds in his joy, these monsters don’t like joy.

The room freezes as they seem to wait for him to react, he doesn’t want them to take it away for once but he can feel an itch in his nose that just keeps getting worse every time he breathes. Out of nowhere he feels his nose scrunch up and he is forced to take a sharp breath in before blowing it out even faster in a loud booming noise that startles everyone in the room. He watches guns, poles, and symbols point in his direction.

“Did it just sneeze?!” One of the blacks yells.

“Freaking- I’m out! I need a break!” Another black says.

He watches the ‘new’ thing be taken away and he can’t help the small sadness he feels.

“Of course it isn’t affected by the flower. Why the hell would it be affected by the flower?” A white is mumbling.

“It’s supposed to repel demons.” Another white.

A frustrated white speaks with a black in hushed tones he can’t hear or understand. All these monsters and he can’t talk to one of them. He has no way to speak with them. He can sort of convey when he is too hungry or feeling dry, but he doesn’t like it. In fact he feels a little hungry now, they were supposed to do ‘food’ a while ago. Maybe they forgot again.

Mentally preparing himself the demon resigns himself to doing the thing again. Forcing his instinctual need to growl at the action he looks to the floor and lets out a high pitched whine, he makes sure it’s a soft and weak sound but he hates it. He hates it, he hates it, HE HATES IT! AND HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHY!

One of the blacks looks his way at his noise and quickly understands what’s happening.

“Did anyone feed the demon?”

The room comes to a pause as they all wait for someone to say something.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!” A white whirls on the person behind them, “I TOLD YOU TO FEED IT 2 HOURS AGO!”

The white in question throws their hands up, “I don’t remember that! It was supposed to be Jiles job!”

The demon feels his stomach start to twist with hunger pains. He hates when they yelled, the monsters were too loud, shrieking, shouting, yelling at each other, you would think they hated each other more than they hate him.

He tries to tune out their strange words while waiting for someone to understand he was hungry. Letting out another whine has his blood boiling but he can’t do anything about it, chained up as he was.

Right, chained up. His whole life he has been in this room, in the same cage, trapped behind metal that melts his skin and bound by metal to the walls. His arms kept far from his body, his legs bent underneath him so he can’t kick them. The contraption keeping his jaw from moving anymore than they have to so he won’t bite them, the knife permanently kept at his back so that if he moves too suddenly he will be stabbed. All of these things as a ‘precaution’ he doesn’t even understand what that word means.

He feels the trap around his jaw loosen suddenly and he opens his eyes to look at the black in front of him, he didn’t remember closing them. They are holding ‘food’ to his mouth with a metal object, he still isn’t sure what it is, waiting for him to eat.

He hates this too. It makes him want to snarl, to snap and want to RIP THEIR BODY APART LIMB FROM LIMB!- he cuts off those thoughts. Those thoughts just make things worse. They make him hate. He doesn’t like hating.

These people hate him, he thinks it’s because he is an ‘it’ and they don’t like it’s. He remembers that from his first few memories, though everything blurs together.

He eats on autopilot, careful to keeps his sharp teeth hidden away. He remembers being in this room and someone speaking, “This child was possessed at birth by a strong demon and your job is to purge it from its body so we can return the child to their parents.” That was a long time ago, he doesn’t know what any of that means but it’s one of the few memories he has. Another one, later in life he knows, a man in white, but he wears something on his head, “Ah, you see, that thing isn’t human. It’s a demon disguised as a human. And by that I mean that there is no human soul inside that thing. It’s just a monster.”. That’s actually where he learned the word monster, it seemed to fit these blacks and whites, he liked the word. The strangest memory he has is when someone came in and didn’t look like the others. The monster had more skin showing than he had ever seen, their black was small and they were so colorful, their hair was pretty. Colorful had come in along with an old black, “This is the demon child I was telling you about. If Yukio ever learns about him, I will have to ask you to get rid of this one if I am not able to do it.” The colorful gave him an angry look, “YOU WANT ME TO KILL A KID?” The old man gave colorful a look the demon didn’t understand, “It’s not a child. It’s the half human, half demon son of Satan. But you can’t tell anyone about this. If Yukio ever learns-“ He is cut off again, “You want me to kill him yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah! I thought you had a soft spot for things like this?!” The black speaks again, “You have no idea the cost of keeping him alive here.” There is a long stretch of silence, “We need to go.” And they left. That was the only time that a black came in and he wasn’t hurt. That was also the last time he saw the colorful.

He feels the clamp around his jaw once more as they finish feeding him. He hates this. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted the chains gone, he wanted these monsters to disappear forever, he wouldn’t mind seeing colorful again, or getting a good look around that large room they have him run in. That’s the only time they take him out of this room, is to have him run or fight. He liked fighting, it was nice, sure they hurt him but he always had this pleasant feeling afterward, even if he wanted to do nothing more than sleep he liked the feeling. Maybe if he could just fight forever without the people in white and only a few black so he actually had someone to do the fighting with. Even if they were so angry at him, yeah that would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t get the sarcasm in the summary of this chapter then why are you even here?


	4. The strange trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an odd group of teenagers.

Yukio sets the last box down next to one of the beds, he had finally moved in after about an hour of moving boxes. His roommate wasn’t here yet but he figured they wouldn’t mind if he started to unpack his school supplies.

He just hopes he is paired with someone also going to cram school. It would be bad if he was always leaving campus with someone looking over his shoulder with suspicion. Maybe he could have gotten away with being with a teacher, since he was going to be teaching too. This was a bigger problem than he thought.

Heaving a heavy sigh of frustration he drops his teaching materials on a desk to rub at his eyes when the door opens.

“Wow you already sound done with your life.”

Turning to look at the door Yukio sees a boy with bright pink hair standing in the door.

“O-oh uh, heh just the stress of moving you know?” He scratches the back of his head a little nervous.

The kid shrugs before dropping the box he is holding without a care in the world, “I know what you mean. Names Renzo Shima! Nice to meet you!”

“Ah, nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Okumura Yukio.” He hesitantly walks over to shake the other boys hand.

Thankfully the kid shakes his hand too, “You sound like one of those proper people. Such a formal way of speaking. Just call me Shima!”

Yukio nods, “Alright, uh I didn’t want to unpack too much before speaking with you but would you prefer the right side of the room or the left?”

Shima as he asked to be called gives him a blank look before bursting out into laughter, “Oh! OH MY GOSH!- AHAHAH! YOU’RE SERIOUS?! OH MAN YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PROPER PEOPLE! HAHA THIS IS GREAT! Huh dude! I don’t care! It’s the same on both sides!”

Yukio can feel a slight blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment but honestly the other teen has a point.

“Ho, man! Look, I’ll take the left side since you already have most of your stuff on the right!” He gives a shrug with a single shoulder before kicking his box over to the left side of the room.

Yukio has the passing thought that this guy is probably one of those kids who could care less about life and would prefer to just kick back and do nothing but he tries not to dwell on it.

He hears the door open and looks at it quickly, there shouldn’t be anyone else in this room so there’s no reason for-.

“Shima! You in here?!” A loud deeper voice cuts off his thoughts.

Said teen looks to the door and gives a slight wave, “Yo.”

The new teen in the door is tall, piercings and bleached hair, giving him the ‘bad boy’ look. A much smaller teen behind him stands nervously, bald and giving Yukio an apologetic look.

“Jeez, didn’t even come back to say your roommate was here.” The tall one speaks.

Shima shrugs his shoulders, “My roommate beat me here.”

The small one squeezes past the taller male and holds out his hand, “Sorry to interrupt so suddenly. My name is Miwa Konekomaru. We are Shima’s friends and just so happen to be in the room across the hall!”

Yukio smiles at him before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, “Okumura Yukio. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shima points to the blonde student, “This is Ryuji Suguro.”

The taller one gives a nod before speaking, “Just call me Suguro.”

“Oh, yeah my name is kind of long so you can just call me Kon if it’s easier!” Konekomaru throws in as an afterthought.

Yukio gives them all a polite smile, these people certainly seemed like an interesting group, one that probably wouldn’t hang out under normal circumstances but who is he to judge?

Suguro turns to his friend once more, “You coming to get the rest of your junk? I’m not taking your boxes for you.”

Shima nods his head before turning to Yukio, “We are going to be bringing up some more boxes, so do you mind if I leave the door open?”

After receiving a nod the trio walk out the door starting up a conversation as they go, they seem nice enough, that bleached blonde seems like kind of a hard ball compared to the other 2 but he doesn’t give off the same vibe as all of the bullies he’s known in his life so this might be a good thing.

Turning back to his boxes he starts unpacking his clothes and putting away his books, storing his medication in one of his desk drawers before sitting down in the chair provided to put his glasses away. His headache from a few days ago was gone and he hadn’t had anything extreme since he arrived. The teen had no idea what it was about this place but he just felt better after entering the grounds. He decided it was better not to ask questions but he couldn’t help having a single one as he pondered it; why did he feel better here?

He ignores the trio of strangers as they move about the 2 rooms, as well as the rest of the dorms ruckus, random shouts of surprise or joy going off at any given time. It’s a totally new environment for him but if the migraines are gone he can learn to live with it.


	5. The odd feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a strange and peaceful day.

He feels an odd sense of peace, it had started as soon as he was woken up, even when they started to prod him he couldn’t be bothered to care. It was different than normal, it was, dare he say, ‘new’ and he liked it. No matter what black or white did he just didn’t care, he felt a word whispered in the back of his mind to supply what the feeling was; tranquil. That sounded nice so that must be it. He heard a black mention the word ‘tame’ that must be what tranquil means in monster.

He didn’t know how or where the small voice came from, it wasn’t even a voice really, it was just knowledge that came to him randomly. It’s how he learned feelings or understood color. He didn't have words for it, not really. Just a base understanding that things had meaning, it’s how he knew that he couldn’t communicate with anyone and he didn’t understand it. He knew the red that poured out of his body was blood and seeing it was a bad thing but he didn’t understand why it was bad. He knew that to get blood he had to hurt but that was it.

He feels a particularly hard jab in his ribs and flinches simply on instinct but otherwise doesn’t react. He glances down at the spot and can’t help but think ‘oh, I was just talking about that.’

“He’s unresponsive to anything we do. It usually screams when we shoot it and all it did was flinch like we pinched it!” A Black is screaming now.

A few whites seem to be doing something and murmuring to each other but none of them get a word out before another black speaks up, “Maybe the demon finally broke?”

The first black shakes their head, “15 years and now the stupid thing breaks? That doesn’t even make sense! It’s not a machine!”

This time a white whispers, but it’s almost inaudible, “You’re right it’s not a machine it’s a human. And humans break all the time.”

The whole room stills in a way the demon has never felt before, it almost irritates him and makes the feeling of DANGER sting his tranquil mind. Apparently it wasn’t as inaudible as he thought.

Silently the white looks around almost with a panicked look before squeezing out a small, “What?”

Immediately the blacks in the room go hostile, another word he heard from his head, and glares are shot at them.

“It’s. Not. Human.” One of them hisses.

Another jumps at the chance to speak, “It’s a monster! Demon! This thing shouldn’t even be alive!”

Now it’s like an all out war to see who can yell the loudest, “It should be dead!” “It’s responsible for killing people!” “How dare you say something like that!” “We are nothing like it!”

The demon ignores them, the monsters aren’t mad at him so he might as well ignore them and go back to that tranquil feeling from earlier. Maybe if they fight with each other long enough they will forget about him.

He closes his eyes and thinks about that thing they brought in a few days ago, it was so ‘new’ and nice. It smelled good, but not the kind of “I want to eat this” good, and it was so soft on his nose and lips. He wishes they would bring it back but since it didn’t hurt him he knew they wouldn’t. They did that with all things that didn’t hurt him. He didn’t know what color it was but it wasn’t red, black, white or blue. Maybe he will find out from that voice in his head.

He feels a sudden sharp pain in his leg and lets his eyes fly open to look at the spot, oh look they hurt him again.

“SEE! IT HARDLY FLINCHES WHEN WE SHOOT IT IT’S A MONSTER!”

They seem to be angry at him now, is that because of his lack of reaction? Maybe. He goes back to ignoring their insistent yelling, really they could do anything at this point and he isn’t sure he would care, the ever present peace in his mind is enough to distract him. He only hopes it will last a while longer.

He fights back a smile, and changes his mind on a few things. He would be happy if the blacks and white disappear forever and he was left unchained inside this room alone with this feeling. And maybe that ‘new’ nice thing to keep him company. He likes fighting but this is better than the feeling after a fight, so much better!

He decides to let himself be engulfed with the feeling, closing his eyes once more to better shut out the screaming and blood. They will probably be mad at him but he can’t help the smile that crawls onto his face, he is going to enjoy this feeling no matter what they do to him. They could kill him for all he cares but as long as this feeling stays he would be ok with that. He doesn’t know what death is exactly but it can’t be all that bad.

Later he subconsciously recognizes they are hurting him more than usual but he can’t muster up a single reason to care and allows them to do as they please without complaining.


	6. Bad smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio just doesn’t like the smell.

Yukio pulls his exorcist uniform over his shoulders, straightening the collar before buttoning it up. He was going to have to change his uniform everyday after school just before cram classes and he only had a few minutes in between to get it done.

He reaches the classroom just as he finishes the last button and pushes open the door.

“-ath class.”

“-really cute girl with pigtails.”

“You need to get a hobby.”

Conversations quickly come to an end as he places his briefcase on the teachers desk. Taking a glance around the room, Yukio takes note of the fact he knows 3 of them already.

“Good afternoon class. I am your instructor Okumura Yukio. Let’s have a great year.” He smiles at the students and waits only a moment before starting his lesson.

He’s a little distracted he knows, the thoughts on his mind aren’t about school or exorcist training, or even the fact that his headaches are almost nonexistent!

“Let’s introduce ourselves before I begin with class. I’ll also use this to take roll.” He gestures to the paper on his desk before continuing, “Now who you like to go first?”

Shima raises his hand with a nervous smile, “I’m Remzo Shima.”

He had a nightmare last night, it was pretty violent too. He was trapped in a dark room with exorcist‘s and scientists doing experiments on him. When he had looked at himself there was blood everywhere; on his clothes, dripping from his hair. He almost didn’t know if he had any skin, but then one of the scientists cleaned a spot on his arm and he could he that he was pale, almost gray. That kind of thing doesn’t happen unless you never see the sun. He had never met the people from his nightmare but he felt like they were always there. The person who gave him a shot had never done that before but he couldn’t think anymore than that when a scalding pain ripped through his body, it was the worst feeling he has ever had in his life. It was like burning your hand on a stove but inside his skin, his blood was literally boiling him alive. The boiling liquid started to simmer out of wounds he didn’t even know he had, bubbling out to a lighter red than normal almost a milky pink color. It started to flow like water and even without his doctor training he knew he should be dead soon with that much-

“Sir! Did you hear my question?!”

Yukio starts, his eyes darting around for a moment before he can calm himself. His students are staring at him, some widesyed and others half out of their seats in concern.

He clears his throat, “I apologize. Don’t worry, while I was not paying attention as I should have, nothing is wrong. It won’t happen again. Now please, could you repeat your question?”

A black haired girl huffs a small sound before asking her question again, “I am Kamiki Izumo, and I was wondering why someone the same age as us is our teacher?”

He nods his understanding to her question, he knew it was going to come up at some point. “I have been trained by the vatican for 2 years already. Rest assured I will do my best to teach you as my teachers have taught me. Please refer to me as sensei.”

He glances at the silent students before continuing, “Now how many of you have never had the Mashou? By the raise of hands?”

He waits as three people raise their hands, “Alright then we will start with that.”

Everyone nods their understanding and he begins his lesson, he will have to start with the goblins in this room to continue the process. Pulling out the supplies needed, he speaks on auto pilot to ensure they all understand what he is doing and why.

The students listen intently as he goes on about how this works, why he’s doing that, what these do. It’s robotic on his part, repeating what he had heard when he was in a class much like this one.

As he lifts the blood to drop into the milk the smell hits him harder than it ever has before. Getting a single drop into the milk he almost gags at the intense scent of the blood. Funny it’s never bothered him before.

Two small goblins come down from the ceiling and Yukio has to focus harder than usual to concentrate on his task of helping the students. If any of them noticed, they don’t say anything and the job gets finished. Not a moment too soon because he has the liquid put away the moment his nose flares. It just smelled that bad today.

“Alright, now that that is done let’s start with the topic of goblins since all of you have seen one now.” The rest of class he knows his smile is tight. Small things start to bother him but he keeps it hidden. At least it’s not a migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter might not be the best but here.


	7. Goblins galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon hates Goblins

Demon stands in the middle of the large cage, surrounded by goblins. Their screeching and hollering was giving him a headache but he was supposed to fight these things.

A black had thrown him in here not even a few minutes ago and already he knows something is wrong with them. He can almost hear them talking, which is strange since he knows they are only talking in growls and grunts.

“Liight~ much light!” It comes in clearer than the rest.

“Get it! Kill it!”

He bristles at the words crouching down and letting out a growl of his own. It easily draws the attention of a large Goblin, it’s body is the color of blood and wears something on its head.

It moves forward slightly so that the demon has to focus on it, “You! What you?!”

He stays crouched a snarl on his face.

“Won’t speak. Can’t speak?” Goblins around the cage are shifting and moving around him, blocking the blacks and whites from seeing what’s happening.

He growls again, louder this time.

The Goblin seems to calm as the light dims in the cage, “Speak demon. They can’t hear.”

He cuts off his growl in confusion and tilts his head before looking around them, Goblins were using their bodies to block out the light inside of the cage, pressing their backs against something they couldn’t see.

He lowers his guard just a little before looking at the biggest Goblin. They stare in silence before it speaks again.

“You can’t speak. No words. You hear me?”

He gives a small nod, still nervous since he’s never understood something before.

It uses its claws to float forward, “You hear. No words. I am king! You demon like me.”

Demon nods, he knows that but what’s a king?

It gets a little closer to him and he finds he doesn’t mind, “We same. You look like them. Why?”

The question throws him off, he looks like them? Does it mean the monsters outside? Yeah, he kind of looks the same. In response he gives a small shrug of confusion, his face twisted with the feeling.

“No words. No words! Need words. Teach you words. Need words! Time, no time. Do fast. Listen! Amaimon give power! Need words! Need power!” Near the end it’s screeching and the surrounding Goblins are moving more, hissing and grunting.

The demon flinches back as the Goblin lunges its body so it’s right in his face, he takes a single step back his hackles rising again as the demons hands glow.

“Give words! Give words! Prince needs words! KING GIVE WORDS!”

It reaches out to his head and he can’t move, it touches his temples gently and he feels a slight tingling in his head. Then suddenly it ends, the Goblin pulls back and stays a good distance away from him as his mind seems to settle.

Demon, watches in relative silence. It’s almost unnerving. The silence breaks when the Goblins part away from the door as if burned and something is thrown in. He doesn’t get a second breath before it smashes into the ground and a pungent smell slams into them all.

The Goblins lose it, they go crazy, moving around quickly the largest Goblin shrieks and in response they attack him. Confused and more than a little sick he almost doesn’t dodge the first wave of body’s hurrling themselves at him.

Landing, he slips on something and falls in it, his bare feet getting cut up from something sharp. He looks down and recognizes the red. Blood seeps into his clothing and he only has a second to realize that it smells disgusting before having to roll out of a Goblins way.

Getting into the fighting mindset he crouched on all fours and lunges at the nearest wall. Shoving off of the clear surface to gain speed, he targets the biggest threat and reaches his hands out in front of him. Unlike how he had planned, three smaller Goblins get in his way and throw him off.

“KING! KING KING KING!” The Goblins are screaming.

The big one is King. King is probably in charge. He has to take him down.

Landing on his feet in a crouched position he isn’t ready for the Goblins behind him to suddenly throw him into the air. He feels light headed with that awful smell combined with sudden spinning. Covering his nose and mouth with one hand he feels an impact from behind once more, sending him sideways.

By the time they finish throwing him around and his face is firmly on the cold floor, he can’t tell which way is up or down. He can feel that gross feeling he sometimes gets when they give him burning liquid and tries to hold back from letting it up.

He gags when the pain in his side finally shows it’s stupid face. Getting up slowly he clenches his eyes shut in an effort to keep the pain from hurting him.

“KILL IT KILL IT!” King is saying.

Oh, it means him.

Getting on his knees he looks up just in time to see a wave of Goblins coming at him, most likely from all directions. He grits his teeth before letting out the loudest sound he has ever heard.

It’s guttural and low, but it resonates in the clear cage, making it louder. It’s a roar he has never made, filled with anger and command. He knows this because the Goblins stop moving, they seem to be panicking as he gets to his feet.

Looking around again he heaved a heavy breath filled with pain and anger. Something primal taking over his mind and he roars again. This time the Goblins scatter away from him, listening to the silent command to leave him alone.

Through all of their movement he catches sight of the whites and blacks outside of the cage. Staring in awe and fear. He feels a smile grow on his lips before coming back to himself. The monsters hate joy.

Squashing the feeling quickly he falls to his knees when the pain in his side becomes too much for him to stand, he can deal with the pain he just can’t get up anymore.

King makes some sort of noise beside him before speaking, “Prince hurt. Bad. Bad humans!”

He growls at the large Goblin, warning clear in his tone.

It throws its hands up, “No! No! Don’t be mad! Blood bad! Blood good! Blood make us confused!”

Demon holds the side that hurts before looking to where the smelly blood from earlier was dropped. It’s dark stain on the ground is smeared around since he had landed in it and he can see bloody footprints wherever he stepped. Looking down at himself he can see blood covering most of his clothing and skin. The smell pungent and stinging his nose.

“Goblins confused. Prince mercy on Goblins!” King is a little farther away now.

Demon looks outside the cage and sees the blacks getting ready to pull him out, the mouth trap at the ready, poles and guns drawn pointing to the door a little ways from him. They were going to hurt him again but maybe he can keep them away from the Goblins.

Standing up suddenly he growls in pain before directing it at King. When King flinches back and the Goblins fleeing away from them both he makes the noise louder. A warning.

King doesn’t seem to understand and he hears the metal in the door clicking. Acting fast he roars at the mass of Goblins, the small ones running away from him to the back of the cage while some of the bigger ones grab the King and move him away. Good the farther they are from him the less likely they are to get hurt.

The door swings open and someone starts chanting, he knows what happens now, if he doesn’t approach them with his hands high above his head they will shoot him, if he moves too fast they will shoot him, if he moves too slow they will shoot him.

Lifting his hands into the air he backs up to the door, now behind him since he scared the Goblins to the back, and makes sure to keep his pace even and slow. The chanting continues but the second voice doesn’t join in so he must be doing something right.

With no warning hands are grabbing him, pulling his arms forcefully behind his back and the face trap locked onto his jaw tighter than normal. The jostling moves his side too much and he instinctively moves to try and ease the shooting pain. Collapsing to his knees he feels a gun point at his head and a pole at his throat. He ignores it though, instead whining pitifully as the pain is made worse by the hands now trying to restrain him again.

Voices behind him start speaking hastily, “Stop, it’s just in pain and collapsed. No point in killing it yet.”

Tension he hadn’t know was there eases up and the weapons pulled away from his immediate person but not put away.

“Let get it back to its cell. We have better things to study.”

He feels hands under his arms yank him up to his feet and he can’t suppress the high pitched whine that rips from his lungs. It hurt to move and he isn’t sure why, he hasn’t been hurt this bad in forever.

He must have blacked out at some point because when he opens his eyes he’s in the skin melting cage, the only change being his one arm is chained to his body instead of being held far away and honestly it doesn’t hurt like this. Groaning he slumps in the bonds as he tries to will the soreness away. This time he doesn’t feel good after fighting, no good feeling or pleasant tingling in his bones.

He hates new things.


	8. Cry for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio hates migraines

Yukio walks up the stairs toward the exorcist shop. It’s a small home with a large lot and most of it is covered in flora and fauna. Through the gate he can see a blonde teenager tending to the garden like she usually is. Though she still seems to not be using her legs.

Going inside of the shop he is treated with the earthy smells of herbs and perfume.

“Okamura-senpai! How are you doing today?”

He looks up to see the large woman kneeling behind a small table on the raised landing, folding some papers.

“Hello, ma’am. I’ve come with an order.” He smiles shyly while handing her his own small paper.

Taking it, she looks it over before nodding her head and standing, “Your buying in bulk again I see. I swear I just sold some of this to you last week.”

The teenager nods as he looks around the shop, “Yeah, I have to have supplies for my students after all.”

The woman disappears behind a curtain to grab something, “Ah yes. You told me about that.”

“Did I? I don’t remember.” He folds his arms behind his back to keep any of his nervous ticks in check.

She comes back into the room holding a large jar, “That’s alright, speaking of young children, did you see Shiemi on your way in?”

Confused he nods, “Yes, she was in the garden again. How is she doing?”

The woman slumps to her place behind the counter before picking up the discarded cigarette holder he hadn't noticed before, “We’re at odds with each other. Started fighting over the fact her legs are only getting worse. Doctors count find anything wrong with her. Said everything was in working order.”

Yukio contemplates this new knowledge as the woman takes a large inhale of the health distorting device, “I would have to check for myself, but there is a strong chance it is a demon.”

The woman sighs out the smoke from her lungs before standing once more, “Let’s go to her then. I’m afraid you might find what you are looking for.”

He gives her a curt nod before following her out into the beautiful garden, it’s a shame the grandmother passed so recently, he knew all of them well since he came by so often. It was a sad time for the family. He doesn’t hear the woman almost immediately pick up an argument with her daughter, but instead he feels a light headache forming in the back of his skull. He must be too far from the school then.

A shrill voice finally cuts into his brain, “He will look at your legs this instant!”

He glances at the pair only to see the woman angrily waving her cigarette holder at Shiemi, both sporting an angry look at the other. He takes this moment to step in and kneel before the kimono clad girl.

“Please, I only want a look at your legs to see if I can find out what’s wrong. If there’s nothing there, then you have nothing to worry about, right?” He smiles at her.

She hesitates and he can see she is worried but eventually nods, “Alight Yuki-kun, but only because I trust you.”

His smiles grows just a little more as he waits where he is for her to move the kimono aside, just enough to expose her feet and calves. He feels the horror almost swallow him whole as he stares at her legs, thick vine-like veins making her skin taught and slightly discolored. It’s a gruesome sight but he keeps his mask of composure on his face, it’s not the worst thing he has seen after all.

“Roots.” He makes note out loud.

Her confused noise has him looking up at her face before gently grasping her ankle, “It’s a Mashou. Defiantly a demon.”

The woman behind him gasps loudly before nearly shouting, “Then she’s being-“

He cuts her off before she can work her daughter into a panic, “She’s not being possessed. It could be a Dokkalfr, green man or even an ent. Whatever it is, it’s coming out of the ground to leach from her life force so it must be in the garden somewhere.”

Shiemi looks both horrified and scared with the occasional muttering of how it’s not possible and he tries to distract her, “These kinds of demons can only drain your life force if you have talked to them. It could have been anything at all. Can you remember ever doing that?”

She shakes her head, “No, I-I never! That’s never happened before!”

Yukio nods before standing and looking around, immediately the two women start fighting. The mother shouting something while the daughter cries out. He tries to listen, he really does but his head is starting to hurt again, it’s different though.

A sharp pain cuts through his mind, it hurts in a different way than all of his migraines and it takes everything in him to stay standing. He grimaces and takes in a hissing breath, it’s almost a burning sensation but inside of his mind.

Sound fades away around him, turning into muffled noises, almost like he’s underwater. Smell disappears, he feels like his skin is being pricked.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” It booms in his head, strong and uninvited. Loud, almost piercing his ears but he can’t hear a thing!

He grabs his head, covering his ears in hopes it will make it all go away, but it only makes the sensations worse. He feels like he’s being crushed from the inside.

The command comes again, “GO AWAY!”

It’s loud, it’s horrible, and it just won’t stop. He curls in on himself hoping it will make it stop, he can faintly hear people beyond the fog, past the horrible Goliath of noise in his head but he doesn’t know what it is.

Without prompt or warning, it vanishes. His mind clears and the fog that had clouded his mind disperses like it never even existed. The voice he thought he heard is promptly replaced by soft sobbing.

“Y-yuki-k-kun?” Shiemi is crying.

Looking up he only now takes notice of the fact he is on his knees, curled up on himself as of he were in agony. Quickly taking his hands away from his head he touches his face to adjust his glasses only to feel the tears streaming out of his eyes.

He starts to stammer, “I-I’m so sorry! That was very rude of me I-“

The woman stops him, a gentle hand back on his shoulder now that he is sitting up straight, “You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened?”

Shiemi is wiping away tears but watches him intently as he gathers up his answer, “Honestly? I’m not sure. That’s never happened before.”

Slowly the two woman look to each other before nodding in his direction, “If you say so.”, “Alright young man, but at least stay for tea.”

The rest of the meeting goes by quickly and he’s much too distracted to try to pay attention, too focused on what had happened or why? That’s never happened before so what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going better than I thought it would.


	9. Voice in the hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What matters in the back.

“It’s not normal. How can you be so calm about this?” A hushed old voice.

A soft chuckle, “You don’t need to understand. Maybe this is how things were meant to be.”

The old voice raises, “That thing is mutating and it’s your job to stop it!”

The second clicks their tongue, “It was never my job to stop him. I said I would assist you, this was not in the deal.”

“You dare-!”

“I do in fact dare! Must I remind you who you are dealing with?” The smugness in his tone is almost palpable.

“...No.” the response is ground out.

“Good. Besides he isn’t mutating. You are simply losing control of him.”

“It’s not a person. It’s a monster!”

A long unconvinced hum rings in the air, “Hmmmmm is that what you’ve been telling yourself? Does it help you sleep at night perhaps? Or maybe you really do believe that now?”

The old voice drops an octave, “You watch your tongue Mephisto.”

“I shan’t but for both our sakes, I think we should call it a night. Don’t you?”

A long silence stretches throughout the hall. Quickly becoming uncomfortable for any unfortunate passerby’s.

“Very well. We will continue this later.”

The clicking of a single pair of dress shoes echos down the halls as one of the conversations participants leaves the scene. The other only sparing a moment before disappearing completely through a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just filler


	10. Blue is warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue isn’t such a bad color.

Rin yelps when one of the blacks pokes his rib, they kept repeating one word ‘Broken’, he didn’t know what it meant but he knew it was probably bad.

The whites seemed really easy to rile up today and though it wasn’t new he tried to be extra careful with his reactions to what they did. Don’t be too loud but make his discomfort known, don’t surprise them with anything, don’t move too suddenly, and above all else don’t. Growl.

He learned that last one yesterday. Usually they don’t react much to his noises but for some reason they would freak out when he started growling. The first time he had done it was when they were checking his side, whatever they were doing had hurt but the pain spiked when the white had jabbed the strange colored skin. Almost instantly everyone in the room was on edge and pointing things at him. The second time had come when they had brought in a pokey thing. He hated them in the first place but when it was put into his wounded side he had let out the most vicious growl he could muster with his jaw clamped shut and received a sharp hit to his head for it. There wasn’t a third time.

He breathes deeply to keep himself from responding with his voice as the black that had been poking him walks away. They seem at a loss of what to do. After everything they had put him through they might have finally run out of ideas.

He shakes his head a little to keep himself awake. Lately he had been feeling more tired and he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe he was fading away?

A white comes over with a small sharp thing. They used it to make his skin burn from the inside, was that what they were going to do?

They seem strangely gentle as it’s inserted just under his side bones, it hurts but not enough to make him move. He hisses the smallest bit when he feels cold spread from that spot and the white looks up at him. Oh it’s that person from a while ago that was being yelled at a lot.

“Sorry, I’m trying not to hurt you.” They whisper, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t for how close they were. Why were they being quiet?

A black barks out some sort of command and the white immediately starts speaking louder.

“Oh, shut up!”

He ignores them in favor of focusing on the cold spreading from the spot he was poked. He feels rather than sees the white move away but other than that focuses on the new cold sensation.

Demon is familiar with cold but this was new. This was bad. It was spreading quickly through his body and he can’t help the shiver that wracks his body. Usually he can stay warm but it was like his heat was turned off.

A choked noise escapes him and he hardly recognizes the voices of the blacks and whites as they flee the room, to watch him from somewhere safe he assumes.

He jerks his arm toward himself out of instinct, trying to keep the little heat he has left from leaving him, but it’s securely kept away from his body while his other one is strapped uselessly to his side. Another shiver makes him jerk a little more violently and only now does he realize they had removed the blade from his back, he wouldn’t be harmed from moving too much today.

He finally lets out the building growl from his throat, his lungs working harder to take in air as it feels too cold to take in.

What did they give him?

What is happening?

Why were they doing this?!

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?!

WHY WOULDN’T THEY LEAVE HIM ALONE?!

Shivers wrack his form in a constant rhythm, his fingers feel stiff and he swears he could see his breath. He had never been this cold before. How was this happening?

Looking down at himself he can see his skin turning a blue color. He knew that color from bruises, his sleep, and other cold, but this is a different blue. It makes him scared.

Scared? What’s scared? Why does he know that word?

He shakes his head, it’s getting too hard to think. He pulls desperately on the metal on his body, wishing he could just move freely and curl up on the ground.

“...!?”

Noisy.

“...- - -...”

Leave me alone.

He feels nothing at this point, he knows people are making noise around him, shouts, screams, an alarm, but he can’t actually hear any of it. Just a constant ringing.

“- - -!!!!???”

Demon feels the trap around his mouth be taken off and he snarls loudly as the noise just seems to get louder.

Go away.

He feels more people enter the room and his slow mind panics as the mixed scents bombard him. His vision is blurry and he can’t see anything besides the shifting of black and white.

Leave me alone!

They just keep filing into the room, one after another, he can feel hands on him but it’s numbed to the point of not existing.

Go away!

He grits his teeth, was this what dying was? Was he dying? He doesn’t want this. He didn’t want to die like this.

He opens his mouth and growls, “Leave me alone.”

The words are lost in the room, no one hears his minds agony. No one sees him for a person! Only a monster!

He feels his anger spike and remembers what the warm blue from his dreams felt like. It was always so soft and comforting, he focuses on that feeling and tries to make it spread to his body. To make that warm blue real.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” He roars, his voice booming in the small space.

Blue envelopes his body and the cold vanishes, warmth making his limbs easier to move. He clenches his fists and lifts his head to stare at the monsters in front of him.

“GO AWAY!”

He can see people in the room screaming or stunned to silence, running away from him like mad. The chanting in the background doing nothing to quell his anger or warmth. He just wants them to leave, is that so hard to ask?

Demons vision swims dramatically, his head dropping to his chest as the strength he had dissipates into nothing. The warmth remains even as the blue flickers out of his vision. With no reason to stay awake anymore, he lets the blackness take him away to somewhere much better than here.


	11. Leg demons

The exorcists were on edge today. He had no idea what was going on but occasionally he would see someone jump at the smallest things and if it had only been one person it wouldn’t have been so weird, but it was more than one person. Neuhaus sensei has been one of the bumpier ones hand usually the man was good at keeping his emotions in check.

The other thing Yukio has noticed was some of the sideways glances in his direction, it wasn’t unusual to get a few but when an entire squads worth of men were looking at him like he was a demon it made him uneasy.

Yukio walks up to Neuhaus, eager to figure out what is going on, “Neuhaus sensei, can I ask you something?”

The man in question looks to him sharply, gives him a moments glare before relaxing, “What is it Okumura?”

“I was just wondering why everyone seems so on edge today, did something happen?”

Neuhaus stands stalk still, regarding Yukio like his life depends on it. In the silence, seconds pass by to a minute before the man heaves a heavy sigh, “It’s not within your rank to know what happened. For now you should just focus on that class of Pages of yours.”

Yukio gives a small sigh at being denied information, it wasn’t unusual but it was certainly disappointing.

Turning to leave he decides to visit Shiemi again and get rid of that nasty demon in her legs, it wasn’t going to be hard in the least but he had been so distracted last visit that he forgot about her problems. What an awful exorcist he was. Pulling out his huge set of keys he rifles through them to find the key that would lead toward the shop. He should probably sort the large ring of metal at some point, he hardly knew which one was which sometimes. Finally picking out the single key with a flower on it he puts it into some random door before walking through.

The sun is high as he walks along the high rise path, it’s almost noon judging by its position. At the end of the path he decides to head to the garden first instead of going inside. Shiemi should be out there.

Sure enough he can hear a distant humming as soon as he nears the gates. Taking a glance around he sees her closer to the house watering a bush.

He puts a hand to his mouth so his voice will carry, “Hello Shiemi!”

Said girl jumps just slightly before looking at him, “Oh hello Yukio!” She puts down the watering can and shifts to look at him, “How can I help you?!”

He walks closer to her as he speaks, “Actually, I was hoping I could help you today.”

The blonde girl smiles at him if not a little confused, “Help me?”

He nods before kneeling in front of her, “I would like to help you get your legs working again.”

She brightens at his words, “Really?! You can do that?”

He nods to her before kneeling next to her, “But first I need you to settle your heart. To find peace.”

They sit in silence as she thinks, he can only hope they move faster than the demon she is connected with or it might cause a scene.

She seems to settle on something and opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted when her mother comes outside, “Shiemi? Lunch is ready!”

Said girl turns to respond to her mother when the ground burst with roots, wrapping around her as she shrieks.

“You would break our promise?! I told you we would be together forever!” A distorted voice screams.

Jumping back to put some distance between them Yukio regards the demon calmly, he had expected something like this to occur, but now with Shiemi’s mom screaming there was a little more of a risk of her getting hurt.

“So you’re the demon that is hurting Shiemi?” He asks it to stall, his hand behind his back reaching for his gun.

The flower like plant looks to him, “Never hurt the girl! She said she would provide me nurishment if I helped with the garden! And I have! Look at these lush green leaves! The vibrant flowers! This garden will live for years to come! Now exorcist, what till you do?!”

Whipping out his gun into view he only has a single shot or risk harming them both. “I’ll just have to shoot you both then.”

The demon in turn shrieks out a loud noise, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Yukio smirks before pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting the girls heart dead on, as long as she followed his instructions she would be fine.

The now hissing demon lets go of the girl, detangling it’s roots from around her and he takes another shot at it, this time aiming for its head. Rushing over he easily catches the blonde in his arms.

He shakes her gently, “How are you feeling?”

Groaning Shiemi looks up at him before smiling, “I’m fine, just a mild headache.”

He smiles back, “Good. Your legs should be fine now.”

Setting her down on her legs he watches as she bursts with joy, the smile on her face vibrant.

“Shiemi?!” The girls mother is closer now.

They make eye contact and deciding to help just a little more he gives her shoulder a small push, encouraging her to go.

With a cry the blonde is running over to her mother and he politely turns away as to not seem rude. This was why he was an exorcist, to bring smiles to peoples faces after helping them. Be it demons or getting something off a shelf. He had wanted to be a doctor to do just that but this was ok too. Maybe one day he’ll save someone’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for last chapter taking so long.


	12. Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me I could not make this longer. There will be a shift in pace for the upcoming chapters and story, I will try to make the transaction as smooth as possible but if it’s a little jarring I’ll just apologize now.

Mephisto Pheles stares at his gigantic TV screen as the new popular anime plays, but no matter what happens he just can’t focus on it. The reason? This year Yukio Okumura was attending True Cross Academy. Normally this would mean nothing to the demon but after 3 weeks of the students moving in the older twin had awoken his demon powers.

Stretching out his arms the man flicks off the TV before jumping up from the couch.

If all it took to awaken Rin’s demon powers was the presence of his younger twin then they might be in more trouble than he thought. So far neither of them have made contact. He can sense a sort of tension around the demon but it’s been there since they were baby’s.

Rubbing his chin, he walks to his desk before plopping down into the chair.

He couldn’t allow the demon sons to join Satan’s side. He had learned long ago that his father had questionable goals against the humans and though they as persons were detestable he found them quite amusing.

Maybe it was time to visit this Yukio and figure out what makes him tick. Maybe even push him into finding his brother somehow? He couldn’t be too obvious though or it goes against the contract but demons were nothing if not flexible with those.

Flashing his demonic smile Mephisto makes the craziest decision he has made since the contract involving the twins. Who know these younglings could bring such excitement into his life?!

Snapping his fingers so a paper pops into existence on his desk, he begins composing a note. He can invite the child to his office and start planting seeds of doubt into his mind. That was the first place he will start. After that he will finally make a visit to that drab room in the basement, perhaps he will even talk to the boy.


	13. Headmaster Mephisto

Tuesday morning, 5 minutes after class had started he received a note. “Please excuse Okumura Yukio to the headmasters office at the nearest convenience.” With the most extravagant signature at the bottom the teen has ever seen.

Quickly packing his things, Yukio takes the note with a bow for his teacher before excusing himself. He had no idea what this was about but he could only hope it was a positive thing and not a negative one.

Taking the shortest and most convenient route to the office, he ends up taking at least 3 escalators before reaching the door. It’s unassuming design only increases his unsteadiness as he pushes the door open enough to peak inside.

Seeing a desk in view of the door he presses it open further to speak, “Excuse me?”

The woman looks up at him from her computer, the tapping of the keys going quiet, “Yes, how may I help you?”

He takes a full step inside holding the note a little higher, “I was asked to see the headmaster.”

She nods before becoming him over, “Alright let’s see it.”

Swiftly closing the door he approaches the desk and hands her the note. She gives it a glance before typing into the computer.

“Okumura Yukio. Looks like he has you scheduled for this hour. I will inform the headmaster as well as your teacher you have arrived. Take a seat.”

Bowing his head in thanks he turns to see a small waiting area and sits in the closest chair. He knows that Johann Faust is also part of the Vatican, maybe this is about his job as cram teacher?

Before he can think much harder, a door swings open to reveal the colorful headmaster himself.

“Okumura Yukio! Please, come in!”

Standing swiftly he enters the office while the man shuts and locks the boot behind him.

“What is it you need of me sir?” He asks politely while watching the man.

“Please, take a seat and we can talk.” With an extravagant wave of his hand, he gestures to the chairs around the room before flopping into the closest couch available to him.

Taking a seat in the couch adjacent to the headmaster he waits to be addressed.

“Tea?” Yukio shakes his head at the offer, “More for me.”

With a snap of his gloved fingers, a tea set appears with ready made tea that the man greedily drinks from, “Do you know why you are here?”

The brunette shakes his head again, “No sir.”

“That’s alright! That’s what I’m here to tell you about! Now I’m sure you have heard the rumors about our resident demon!”

Yukio cuts him off with a loud, “What?!”

The man pauses, “Have you not heard? Oh dear, look at me spilling the beans. Forget I said anything.”

The teen feels his eye twitch and his curiosity getting the best of him, “No, please. Continue? The resident demon?”

Behind his cup the mans wicked smile spreads before he schools it into something more human, “Are you sure you wish to know? It’s quite a story.”

Giving a nod, he listens with rapt attention as the headmaster speaks.

“Since you don’t know anything, I’ll tell you the truth so you can tell who is lying to you about it first. Then get to the gritty details later.” Placing the tea cup down on the tray, he snaps the set away to begin. “The Vatican has a demon locked away in the most secure facility known to man. It’s not just any demon though, it’s one of the strongest of its kind. It’s powers were locked away for the safety of man but recently the seal has been breaking. The demons powers are leaking out and creating a mass panic among those who know about it.”

Yukio folds his arms as he speaks, “Why would the Vatican keep such a dangerous demon? Wouldn’t it be best to kill it?”

The man's smile widens, “The Vatican wish to use it as a weapon against Satan.”

“Against-If it’s that strong then wouldn’t it be best to do away with it? If it turns to Satan’s side then the threat of something that strong will get us all killed!”

“While true, it is also the best option. Raise the demon to be on our side and we win the final battle. But that’s where the nitty gritty part of our conversation comes into play.

Hiding his shock, the teen closes his mouth to listen.

“You see. While the Vatican has been trying to control the demon, they’re doing it through pain and fear. Make the demon fear humans and it will do their bidding, no?” He lets the smile fall from his face, “But I’m afraid it is doing the exact opposite. Instead they are making it angry and resentful, their methods are having a negative effect. Why does any of this matter to you? You might be wondering. Well, it is a fact that your current father is the reason all of this is happening and he refuses to see reason.”

They sit in silence for a moment before the teen asks, “Why are you telling me this? I know you said it’s because of Father Fujimoto but what does it have to do with me? I’m barely a teacher to a group of teenagers let alone a high ranking member of the Vatican.”

The smile returns to the man’s demonic features as he says in a calculated tone, “Maybe I just wanted you to be aware that something was going on right under your nose?”

The make eye contact as he speaks again, “Or maybe I’m trying to tell you that something else is going on here and you’re just the person to do something about it?” He shrugs, “Who knows but perhaps it would be in your best interest to get to your next class?”

Waving his hand in an extravagant manner, the door clicks as the lock is released.

Standing slowly, Yukio watches the headmaster for a few more moments before making a hasty retreat to his class, confusion evident on his face. He won’t be focusing on his next few lectures at this rate.


	14. Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, another update so soon? Yes! I was hit by the inspirational bus and have come to present this to you!

The cage is oddly quiet for the few blacks and whites that are in the room. They had calmed down and stopped being skittish around him earlier today and Demon has to wonder why that is.

They had said new again, seems they kept doing something new everyday at this point. They didn’t seem excited about it though, they almost acted calm which was rare as of late.

Letting his head drop to rest once more he contemplates what it would feel like to sleep laying down again when a few raised voices echo through the doors.

“You can’t just come here unannounced!”

“Ah, by the contrary I can come here as I wish! I had heard you were struggling with this one and I have come to take a look!”

“You can’t just poke your nose in wherever you please. There are rules and restri-HEY!”

“Excuse me!”

Looking up just in time, Demon watched the door swing open while a man in white and color swings a stick around. He looked weird.

“I would ask you all to leave for a moment! I need some time alone with this one!” The white/color says.

The blacks look nervous but a white steps forward first, “Uh, Sir Pheles we can’t leave you in here alone.”

The stick hits the ground with a click as he speaks once more, “Nonsense! You think I can’t handle myself with a small demon like this one?”

“Th-that’s not!”

“Come now! Move along!”

They continue to argue as the white and blacks are pushed out of the room by the white/color. It takes a long time for them all to be pushed out before the two of them are alone.

The man took a seat in one of the chairs in the room before snapping his fingers.

“Hello, let me introduce myself. I am Mephisto Pheles!”

Demon stared silently at the white clad man he looked nothing like the other whites he had seen. The clothes were too different, new.

“Hmm, maybe you don’t understand what I am saying?”

Looking at the man’s face he waits for something to happen.

“Perhaps if I change tactics.” With a wave of his hand the chains around his wrists disappear, and the mouth trap falls away.

Demons mind short circuits. The chains were gone. He goes limp, the pain in his side going entirely unnoticed.

“Now then we seem to be having a communication issue so I guess I’ll have no choice but to stoop to your level.”

Clearing his throat the man speaks again, this time though Demon understands the words. “Let’s try this again. My name is Mephisto Pheles and I have come here to speak with you.”

Shock rings through the buzzing in his brain. He could understand the white! But why? How did that happen? Could he talk back? Is he aloud? Why were the chains gone?

“I can see you’re confusion from here. Allow me to explain a few things. First, I am speaking in a native tung used by demons. Second, I don’t plan on harming you but should the need arise I will not hesitate. And third, no one will be entering this room unless I say so.”

They sit in silence after that, sizing each other up for different reasons.

“I know you aren’t stupid. The intelligence in your eyes would be unnoticeable to a mer human but you can’t hide it from me.”

The teen stays still, watching. This can’t be real, can it?

“How about this? I’ll let you ask me a question and then after I answer you, you will answer my question. We will go back and forth with this till we are satisfied. How does that sound?”

Slowly, ever so slowly he nods his head, he could do that.

The man smiles before gesturing with his hand, “Fantastic! Go ahead and ask your question!”

Stupefied demon slowly moves his kneeling position to a sitting one. It felt nice to move again after so long. It also provided him with a distraction while he thought about what to ask. He could say anything he wanted. He could finally get some answers. But what should he…

He finally settles on one burning question in his mind and looks to the being across from him, trying to formulate the sounds in his head before speaking, “My name.”

The man’s smile disappears into a look of confusion, “Your name? Are by chance asking me what your name is?”

He nods, he was surprised the words had come out so clearly. He couldn’t think more about it as the other answers him.

“Your name in this world is Rin.”

Rin. It sounded nice. What did the man mean by ‘in this world’? Wasn’t his name demon?

The man placed his elbow on the arm of the chair, crosses his legs and leans to the side, “Now my question. What do you know of Gehenna?”

It sounded familiar, maybe the whites and blacks had talked about it? Was it a food?

He shakes his head a little, “No.”

The man’s eyes harden, “No?”

Feeling a sudden danger he tries to think of what he did wrong. No, was what they said all the time, was it bad? “Don’t know?”

Realization flashes across the man’s face, “Ah, you don’t know many complicated words. Did you mean ‘nothing’?”

At the tilt of his head the white/color goes on, “Nothing means: the absence of something. For example, there is nothing on your wrists right now.”

Demo-Rin nods his head, that’s a little confusing but it makes sense.

“Let me clarify, so you know nothing of Gehenna?”

A shake of his head.

“But you have heard of it.”

A nod.

The other man sits there silently before making a small gesture to him, “Ask away.”

Oh, it was his turn again. He wasn’t sure how to ask his next question so he points to himself, “Demon.”

The man nods in confusion, “Seems like a waste of a question but yes you are a demon.”

He then points to the man, “Demon?”

The man takes a second to respond but finally he says, “Correct.”

Finally he points to the door, “Demon?”

Amusement colors the wh-Mephisto’s? face, “Ah, no. Those people outside are humans.”

When Rins confusion doesn’t go away the man goes on, “We,” he gestures to them both, “Are what is known as demons. Those people,” Now he gestures to the door, “Are called humans. It tells us what world we are from. As demons we are from Gehenna and they as humans are from Assiah.”

The teen nods so he was a demon but that wasn’t his name.

“My turn now! What do you know of the blue flame?”

Rin tenses, blue was something he wasn’t supposed to know about, how did this man know about the warm blue he had in his head? He won’t let them take that from him, it was the only comfort he had left.

He growls at the man across from him, obvious hostility in his expression.

Said man shakes off the threat and smiles wickedly right back at him, “Ah, so the rumor was true. You did let out that blue fire of yours. I wonder if that man has heard about it yet?”

The growling stops but the nasty look he knows is on his face doesn’t.

“Will you answer my question Rin?”

His snarl deepens and he only responds with one word, “Mine.”

Mephisto crosses his arms, “Yours? Do you perhaps mean the blue flames?” Amusement drips from his words.

“Mine.” He says more forcefully this time. He won't let them take it.

“Hmmm, I wonder.” Standing now the man walks to the cage.

Rins face twists into a snarl, the growling louder this time, normally he wouldn’t dare to do such things because they always got him hurt, but he just could not stand letting this man look down on him like ‘they’ did.

Snapping his fingers the man lets the cage door swing open. Taking short steps into the cage he approaches with the look of a predator.

Jumping back, Rin ignores the burn of his side and gets as close to the wall behind him as he dares, not too much since he could be cornered that way.

“You seem to know I’m dangerous. Let’s see just how much though.” The wicked smile turns inhuman as it spreads wider than the face should allow, teeth bared and features going dark.

Rin’s hackles raise as the threat in front of him makes itself known. His growling from earlier gets louder, he would not submit.

“You know who I am don’t you. Instinctually you know EXACTLY who I am. Let’s see exactly what you can do child.”

The man is almost within reach, he can’t let him touch, he doesn’t know why but if he lets this man touch him he loses. Making a decision, he leaps to the side, away from the figure. He watches as a hand flys after him, inches from his face and he only has moment to spare before he has hurled himself out of the way.

The man doesn’t seem surprised and simply marches after him. Yelping at how suddenly this man is upon him he takes a step back only to find he is in the corner, the bars burning his skin where they touch.

“Nowhere to run.” The man’s voice is deep, and guttural, so much so it rivals the goblins when they spoke.

The hand reaches out again, it’s target glaringly obvious as it aims for his neck. Time slows as his panic hits a high note. The hand is right there! The burning is nothing compared to the fear he feels now. Clenching his eyes closed he screams.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

All at once he is enveloped by that comforting blue. Warmth spreading through his bones and soothing the ache in his back and side. He opens his eyes to see that the man, Mephisto he called himself, is quite the distance away from him. A pleased smile on his face. He doesn’t understand what entices that reaction but he can see something flickering out of the corner of his eye.

Flinching away from it he turns his head only to see blue flickering on his arm, it’s giving off a soft glow that makes the room that much brighter.

“So I was right. You do have his flames.”

Rins attention is snapped back to the threat in the room only to see him leaving the cage through the door next to him. He wasn’t putting off any predator signals anymore either.

“You have answered all my questions today but since you cooperated so nicely, I will answer one more question for you.” The man stands next to the doorway, silently watching.

Confused and lost, they stare at each other waiting for something to happen. One last question, it can be anything at all. Just ask a question already!

Swallowing down the nervousness building in his throat, he finally whispers, “Help me?”

The man, no, Mephisto smiles that wicked smile at him before snapping his fingers one last time, “I’m doing more than you can possibly imagine.”

Looking down the teen notices he is back in the position he was in before Mephisto came in, chained up and useless. The door opens only for whites and blacks alike to fall to the floor in a pile.

“I’ve finished! Have fun with your demon!”

The newly named Rin ignores the monsters in favor of looking at himself, that warm blue was gone again and he was chained up like nothing had happened. Distantly he can hear the people around him moving and speaking loudly but he has other things to think about.

Assiah sounds like a pretty place. Everyone talks about Gehenna. His name is Rin. Rin, it sounded like a nice name, he’ll keep it.


	15. Mission

Yukio grabs his school supplies, ready to start the day when his roommate finally asks the question.

“Ok, so like you’re our teacher but you’re also a student. Right?”

Sighing he turns to the pink haired teen before replying, “Yes.”

“Soooo do we call you senpai even though you’re in the same class during the day? Or do we call you sensei? That just sounds weird to use during the day but only using it half the time is weird too.”

Rubbing his temples Yukio responds carefully, “I don’t really care how you refer to me during the day as long as it’s by my last name. When we are in cram school I am still your teacher so using proper honorifics would be the respectful thing to do.”

Shima groans loudly, “That didn’t answer my question at all!”

Smiling the black haired teen walks to the door, “I’m leaving now. See you after school.”

Walking swiftly, he leaves the dorms and walks to his first classes of the day. What Mephisto said was still on his mind, a demon being kept by the Vatican still sounds like an insane idea and to tell him of all people…

“Maybe I just wanted you to be aware that something was going on right under your nose?”

“Or maybe I’m trying to tell you that something else is going on here and you’re just the person to do something about it?”

Those words had echoed in his head all night. What did they mean?

It sounds like Father Fujimoto did something bad but that can’t be! He was the kindest man he knew.

Scratching his head he gets to the fountain in front of the school and takes a seat, he has at least a half an hour before classes start so he might as well spend that thinking.

Maybe he should just ask Father Fujimoto what’s going on.

The headmasters words whisper in his head, “I’ll tell you the truth so you can tell who is lying to you.”

Would his father lie to him? No, he was his father. Was Mephisto lying to him? No, that man did many things but he wasn’t a lier. Maybe he was looking into it too much? That can’t be it or he wouldn’t have been told. For all he knew it was some sort of elaborate plot to sabotage the Vatican and let the demons run free.

Groaning to himself, Yukio spends his morning thinking about what had happened and what to do with said knowledge. By the time his first class is over he realizes that Mephisto’s words were bothering him more than they should have been. He didn’t pay attention to a thing the teacher had said or have a single note written down. Resigning himself to his new demise of extra work at home he decides that as long as he can find a solution today then it will be alright to not pay attention to classes.

By lunch the words he had been told had twisted themselves together into something else entirely. Mephisto’s words had been repeated too much when they were talking. Almost making what he was saying mean nothing, but if you take away all the useless words and make it simpler it just boiled down to, “Something is going on and you’re the person to fix it.”

Coming to that conclusion the black haired teen decides he is going to look into it himself. It’s going to break rules, it could get him in some serious trouble, but if he wasn’t caught then they couldn’t punish him.

Smiling he reaches the cram classroom, mind clear of all distractions.

“Good after noon! Before we start class I would like to introduce a new student joining us today.”

Silently he waits while a blonde girl gets up from the front row seat and stands by his desk.

He holds out his hand to gesture to her, “This is your new classmate Moriyama Shiemi-san.”

“P-pleased to meet you all!” She stutters out.

Shiemi goes back to her seat and slides into the chair, shaking a little where she sits. If he was honest he had been surprised when she asked if she could attend cram school. It had taken his own recommendation on top of the fact she was the daughter of the resident shopkeeper to get her into the class. Despite his hopes, just looking at the students he had under his wing he knew at least one out of eight of them would drop out of the program if not more. He wouldn’t be surprised if only one or two graduated either.

“We will be going over a few things to prepare you for the test at the end of the day. I know usually we study something different at the beginning but I want you all to have time to study between classes before the test.”

He can feel the surprise from a few of the students but let’s it be for now. Maybe during their other classes he would investigate some of the rumors, possibly even search for likely places the so called demon would be kept. Then during the actual test he would come up with the best plan of action.

Treat it like a mission. First figure out the goal. In this case, to find the ‘demon’. Second, locate the demon. Third, evaluate the situation and figure out the best plan from there. This had to be a solo stealth mission, if he was caught it was over. He would get no other chances to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio is so hard to write.


	16. Top secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How top secret are we talking here?

Sneaking around his own workplace wasn’t something he thought he would be doing in his lifetime. Yet here he is, lurking around corners and eavesdropping on his coworkers conversations for something he could use. Most of his time is spent like this, sneaking around and pausing when he hears people talking. If it wasn’t for his persistence and patience combined the boredom would have killed him.

He had heard stories of children, gossip about love triangles, facts about cooking, hair, cars, training ideas, and other things that had nothing to do with a secret demon in someone’s basement he could honestly pull his hair out when he finally comes across something even close to what he wants.

Two men from one of the research groups are walking close together and speaking in hushed whispers, “Should we really be carrying such important information around without any sort of protection?”

“It would be suspicious if we did that. Now shh! Someone could over hear us.”

“Come on, it’s not like anyone would know what we were talking about.”

“If anyone found out, the whole place would be in an uproar and it would be our fault!”

“That’s what I’m saying! What if there are spies or something and they try to kill us? We need protection!”

“Depression will keep our heads on our shoulders but that only works if you stop talking about it.”

“Alright. Alright. Change of subject then, what did you think of that board game I lent you?”

Waiting for their voices to fade a bit, Yukio subtly steps into the hallway and follows them till they enter a room. The door is closed behind them and he walks past the door before hiding in the next hallway, to make it seem like he left.

He waits for maybe an hour before the researchers finally leave the room and lock it behind them.

“Man, I need a break.”

“No kidding. How much longer on your shift?”

As their voices faded he made his way to the door and started to lock pick it. He had learned the skill after being locked in closets and rooms one too many times by bullies when he was a kid. Slipping in after the soft click, he checks that the coast is clear. Seeing no one he looks around at all of the desks and filing cabinets with dread. He didn’t have that much time to search the whole room for-

His mind stops as he spots the word ‘DEMON’ in caps on a cabinet in the back of the room. Had they really made it that easy to find something so top secret? Was this a joke?

Walking over to it he pulls it open to see it bursting with papers, some catching on the edge as he pulls. Frowning he pulls out a random file in the middle but is careful to keep a finger in the spot to mark its place. Using his only free hand he flips it open and lays it down.

‘Demon. Date: 04-05-XXXX

Products tested:  
-Holy water  
-Goblin wards *sub categories listed in Product Results.  
-New Roserie

Product Results:’

Ignoring the rest he finds the report boring and shoves it back where it belongs with some difficulty. Following the same process he finds a few more files of similar fashion with varying dates and decides to pull from the back instead of the middle. The results are shockingly different.

‘DEMON. Date 06-22-XXX

Demon still possesses child and seems to be growing with the boy. Past evidence and studies show that if the possession lasts longer than 6 years the human soul will deteriorate and die while the demon will remain in tact. Included scores for this report will be on file.

Demon has shown the same irritations as many other demons but still continues resistance. No matter the method nothing is working.

Holy water, mantras, enchanted weapons, reading on the verses have none of the desired effects.

Holy water: Burns child's skin but does not repel demon.

Mantras: Causes consistent headaches at most but does not repel demon.

Enchanted weapons: Bruises and burns skin but does not repel demon.

Holy verses: None of them have worked.

Countdown to 6 year mark of possession: 2 months, 3 days.

Details from research team will be included in report.’

Frowning deeply he flips the page to see a picture of a young boy with dark blue tinted hair. The boy in the picture looks almost dead, his skin is pale, cuts and bruises littering the child from the neck up but the most disturbing of the whole picture is the eyes, the dark blue gazing out of the picture with a haunted look about them, almost like they would rather be dead than live a second longer.

Disturbed beyond belief, he can’t shake the feeling that the boy in the picture looks familiar somehow.

Shaking his head and putting the file back he checks one last file. The farthest one in the back, it’s shoved down to the point it’s almost under the rest but he’s wiggles it out nonetheless.

‘Possession case #0027954  
Date: 12-17-XXXX  
Name: Rin Nige  
Age: 0  
Gender: Male  
Details: Fujimoto Shiro had asked a team to help a baby saying that it had been possessed before he had found it. There was no way to know if any of the normal methods of removing a demon would hurt the newborn or not so he asked the team to assist him in finding a way to help the child out.

Background: The baby was not in any of our identification software by name. Fujimoto Shiro said the baby was placed as a stillborn in the hospital records for now as they had to help it within a day before the family would be informed of its state. It had a twin who was also in a sick like state but was stabilizing normally.’

Taking in all of this information Yukio attempts to shove the file down back to where it had been stashed previously. Knowing he was running out of time he couldn’t help thumbing through some of the files near the front in search of something specific.

Smiling in satisfaction he pulls out a more recent picture of the boy from the other files. Careful not to lose the file he got it from he snaps a picture with his phone before putting everything back and closing the filing cabinet.

Walking to the door he listens for the sound of footsteps and only steps out when he is 100% sure no one was out there. Locking the door behind him he heads back to the class of teenagers he has to give a tests to while he goes through a trial of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Holliday’s.


	17. A little different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is shorter than I wanted but I felt weird doing more than 2 chapters of Yukio in a row.

Rin watches as these ‘humans’ pass by him in and out. It had been a while since that Mephisto had come in and nothing that had happened since could even touch how weird it was.

He thinks the weirdest thing to happen so far is that the ‘humans’ words had started to sound less like a mess and more like a- a language? Was that the word?

They walk him to the fighting room and lock him inside the large cage, but this time no one is inside with him. Looking around he can see the ‘humans’ watching him none of them are moving. Were they going to leave him in there?

Deciding to do nothing he just stands where he had been thrown in, hardly breathing in case it made them mad. His nerves are on end, he can feel a low growl building in his throat but still nothing happens.

Taking a chance he slowly turns his head to look behind him and finds he is still alone but still being stared at. He can see their mouths moving but that’s all the movement they make.

He swallows the growl, attempting to keep his anger in check and settles into a low crouch. In all of his life the blacks and whites have never, NEVER, put him in the cage alone.

Waiting in tense silence he watches as the whites and black split away, doing other things seemingly bored with him. It’s a strange thing, after all this time of wanting them to leave him alone he never expected for it to happen like this.

With only a few sets of eyes on him he relaxes from his crouched position and stands feeling a little dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do? Just lay around and do nothing?

Looking around again he comes to the conclusion that, yeah. He could totally do that. He could kind of do anything at the moment. Slowly he settles on the ground facing toward the door and uses his arms as a soft place to put his head. It was sorta nice to just… relax here.

He watches with bated breath as the ‘humans’ pass the door, waiting for one of them to jump at it and in turn him at my moment but no matter how many pass none of them go for it.

Slowly relaxing into his mind Rin allows his eyes to droop as exhaustion makes his body heavy. Hoping beyond belief that this ‘new’ was going to continue, he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Wishful thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many questions, not enough answers.

Yukio sits in his room alone. His phone in front of his face instead of his own homework. The face of the teenager is haunting but he can’t stop looking at it.

The blue tinted hair is longer and choppy, like it was cut by a toddler. His skin is still deathly pale and even more frightening is the fact he looks like they have been starving him on top of beating him up. Whoever ‘they’ are.

Bringing the phone closer to his face he stares at the one part of the picture that’s been bothering him the most. The eyes, so blue they remind him of deep sea water, yet different from the younger picture. They have a fire in them, as if somewhere down the line they had decided they wanted to live. Something must have happened that had such an impact on this person that they decided they wanted to set the world on fire if it meant continuing life. He envied whoever this was.

Blinking he tosses the phone away from him onto the floor and rolls to face away. What was he doing? That was a demon! They had said so on the files, it was just another one of those monsters from Gehenna!

The door opens swiftly, followed by the loud laughter of his roommate.

“OH COME ON! She was totally all over me!”

Konekomaru’s softer voice chimes in, “Shima, your roommate is here. Maybe keep it down a little?”

The pink haired teen looks around the room, spotting Yukio who had turned to face them, “Oh! Sorry, man! Didn’t mean to be rude.”

As the black haired teen goes to reply he notices Suguro picking up his phone.

“Hey, you shouldn’t leave your stuff on the ground, I almost stepped on it.”

Scrambling out of the bed Yukio snaches the device out of the teens hand and holds it behind him, using his finger to find the power button but fumbling with it as it slips from his grasp once more.

Shima’s face twists into a wicked grin, “Oh come on teach~ what you trying to hide there? Something children shouldn’t see?”

The red hot blush that settles over the brunette’s face was comical and he stutters out a reply momentarily forgetting his phone that is once again on the floor.

“Y-you shouldn’t even be thinking about such things! How can you say that knowing I am your teacher? Let alone an exorcist and the son of a Priest?!”

Suguro smacks the back of his friends head while shouting something about honor and dignity when all three of them are interrupted by the smallest person in the room.

“W-What? Okamura-sensei….”

Whipping around they all see the shorter one had gone to retrieve the fallen device and was currently staring at the screen in horror. His friends are immediately on alert never having expected such a reaction. Moving quickly Yukio takes his phone from trembling fingers and turns it off, hiding the metal box back in his pocket where it should have been the whole time.

Shima speaks up, “Sensei, what is going on? What were you looking at?”

Yukio fixes his glasses and faces his students, “Nothing that concerns you.”

Konekomaru backs away from him to where his friends are and in that moment something seems to snap Suguro out of his stupor.

“I think it’s every right to be our business if Kon is looking at you like your a demon.”

Slightly shocked at the accusation he rubs his eyes, messing up his glasses again, he can’t tell them.

“I told you it’s nothing to worry about. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Before the other two can press Kon speaks up, “Was that you?”

All of them state at him, waiting for more of an explication.

Luckily he provides, “That person in the picture. It looked like you.”

Taking this in was a little hard considering Yukio thinks he looks nothing like the boy in the picture and out of curiosity he pulls it back out. Looking at the image once more he can’t really see the resemblance. The boy in the picture has blue hair and eyes while his are black and brown respectively. He also had two freckles while the other had none.

Shima’s gasp brings him back to the present and he is startled to see the pink haired teen had snuck up on him. Which is unheard of considering his line of work.

“Dude! That totally looks like you! Who is that? Wait, is it actually you? Are you being abused?”

Yukio is almost touched by the concern and anger in his voice at the questions but he can’t get a word in edgewise as the trio bombard him with questions.

“Do you need help?”, “Who is hurting you?”, “Are you covering it up with makeup?”, “Did you dye your hair?”, “Does anyone else know?”, “Is that someone you know?”, “Is it your brother?”

He holds up a hand to stop them. All the loud noise was giving him a migraine and the pained expression on his face must have given it away because they stop talking.

“Ok. Ok. I’ll answer a few of your questions but first I need to tell you some things.”

At their continued silence he starts, “First, I am not being abused. I was bullied as a kid but only a little. Second, any pain you might see me in is from chronic migraines so nothing is hidden by makeup. Third, I’m an only child. And lastly, I have no idea who this is.”

They stay quiet for a moment before Konekomaru speaks up, “Then why does he look so much like you?”

Rubbing the side of his head to try and alleviate the pain, though he knows it won’t work, he answers honestly, “I don’t know. I didn’t think we looked that much alike.”

Shima asks a question next, “Why do you have that picture then?”

This time he decides not to be as honest, “Someone sent it to me anonymously and I haven’t decided if it’s a scam or if I should report it or not.”

Suguro folds his arms, “Are you sure it’s not a relative?”

Before he can respond the teen goes on, “You told us once that you were adopted and didn’t know your family. So how do you know that person isn’t related to you?”

He stops. Suguro was right. He didn’t know his family. He had no idea who his parents were. He didn’t know if he had cousins or not, maybe even siblings. He shakes his head, he couldn’t get his hopes up. Especially since the idea unburied some of his deepest desires of having a sibling as a child or even having one now.

“I don’t know.”

Noticing the change in mood they back off keeping whatever unanswered questions they may have to themselves.

“I don’t want to talk about this. None of you can tell anyone about this. I will think about what to do and continue from there. Just forget about it.”

They nod quietly before exiting the room. They likely figured he would need some time alone and he was secretly grateful they gave it to him.


	19. Prove it

Yukio watches his students gather in the large room, it was a simple training exercise to help them get used to demon movements. They have to run around in circles to avoid the Leeper, a demon frog.

Sighing he stands in his spot hidden from their view and watches them scramble away from the thing. He had done some research on the students as practice for figuring out who this ‘Demon’ was and he wasn’t really surprised with what he found.

The trio of males were here because of the Blue Night, an event that had killed hundreds of exorcists. Their temple had been one of those tragedies.

The two females are here to prove they can be exorcists, one being from a long line of shrine maidens and the other being encouraged by her friend. He wasn’t so sure about Paku though, she just didn’t seem like the type for this kind of work.

Shiemi was here because of him, he knew that much already.

He wasn't sure about the other two. The boy with the puppet didn’t seem like he cared one way or another and the one in the hood just seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Turning away he walks down the corridor while thinking about what he had learned about the ‘Demon’. First off, it was a male teenager about the same age as him. Birth Date unknown and no name listed. He knows they do some kind of tests on him and he can’t figure out where they are keeping him since all the files say “Restricted Area” on them. He thinks back to what gossip he’s heard, Mephisto's words chiming in with them.

“-super scary demon somewhere?”

“The Vatican has a demon locked away in the most secure facility known to man.”

“You mean the weapon? It’s fake dude. Forget about it.”

“The Vatican wish to use it as a weapon against Satan.”

Yukio stops as an idea strikes him, he could just go see for himself. Find the demon and put this all behind him once and for all. Shaking his head he resumes walking, that’s a stupid idea! He shouldn’t even know about it! He can’t go looking since he doesn’t have the jurisdiction, and it’s not like he knows where to look!

… Except he does know where to look, he’s been in the area before and knows what security it has. It’s the most secure location the Vatican has on books. But it was destroyed during the blue night… putting his hand on his chin he debates the pros and cons of searching the place. It had been destroyed and abandoned, no one would look there, it wasn’t a restricted area but the practices found there are…

Making his decision he marches off to his office to finalize his plan before his class begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead. The chances of seeing chapters for Rin will drop now.


	20. Purge

They kept him in this room now. He didn’t know why but they did. They had a few of the blacks come in sometimes and fight him but they don’t take him out.

Rin sits in the middle of the cage as he usually does when he is alone and watches them, the ‘humans’. They don’t do much, they watch him, they walk around. Sometimes they will come in and fight him but they don’t do anything else.

He lets out a huff, at least it was quieter in here. The blacks and whites are farther away too.

Another black walks in the room and at first he ignores it, that is until he notices that every single black and white are looking at them. Looking back at the black who had come in he doesn’t see anything significant. They have almost white hair and their clothes are different but still black and they had something on their face, but a lot of them had something on their face so they looked the same.

The black walks slowly into the room and up to a white. They stand there a moment before moving to the door of the cage. Standing quickly at this development he jumps back away from the door and waits. They would probably fight him.

The man steps into the cage and stops. The door is locked behind him and they stare at each other.

Rin clenches his fists and crouches in his position, ready to lunge at any moment if he needs to. Yet the man doesn’t move, he simply stands and stares.

From far away he can’t see the man’s face, but his posture is clear, defensive. He must be waiting for an attack.

The man raises a hand slowly, palm to the side and places it near his head before moving it swiftly out, shouting in their weird language, “Hello!”

Rin flinches slightly at the loud noise, but doesn’t move. Confused he stares at the man more intently.

A moment of silence passes, “Ah, you might not understand me! That’s fine!”

Rin glares, he doesn’t know what was happening but it was new, therefore bad.

The man puts his hand behind his back where the other one sits, “I heard you have been quite troublesome lately.”

He feels his muscles tense as a feeling slowly creeps in, danger.

The man lets his hands hang by his sides, “You have been in that body long enough. I have something that might entice you to leave that young boys body.”

Blue eyes pierce into the man in front of him, he didn’t understand what he was saying but it wasn’t shouted at him so maybe it was a good thing?

“If you refuse then I will force you out.”

Danger.

The man pulls something out of his pocket, he couldn’t tell what it was but the man holds it high.

“This is a written contract. It states that you will be free to live in Assiah as you wish and no human or exorcist can touch you. It is signed by myself, the paladin of the order, as well as the high members of the Vatican. The only way you may have this freedom however, is by leaving that young boys body and never possessing him or anyone else, again.”

The man stops speaking, still holding up the thing. It looked like, what was it? Paper? Yeah, he holds up the paper as if waiting.

“I would assume this kind of thing is what all demons would want. A free pass to live as you wish here in our world.”

A moment passes as the feeling of danger intensifies.

“Why won’t you leave that child’s body?! I am offering you a chance of a lifetime!”

Rin flinches slightly at the sudden shouting and crouches lower.

The man takes in a deep breath and puts the paper away, “Fine, then force it is.”

Rin has only a moment to feel his instincts spike in fear when out of thin air the man appears next to him and kicks him in the side. He yelps and skids a few feet before jumping back away from where the man is-make that was- standing. Feeling another hit to his back Rin rolls forward to soften the impact and just barely manages to catch his footing when the man disappears from view again.

Whipping his head around his mind screams at him to run, so he does. He makes a swift move forward and feels the wind at his back shift slightly with what he assumes is another strike. Going to all fours he propels himself away from the man, only stopping when the feeling goes away.

Whipping around he faces the man once more, he can’t look away or it could mean more pain. The man in question stands a short distance from him, too close to be comfortable but far enough he should be able to get away.

Letting out a low growl he sets his head low to the ground, his lower body just smidge higher than the rest of him, a proper lunging position.

“You could have lived. But instead you stay stubborn. What kind of demon are you?”

Growling louder he reaches into his warmth, the blue he knows is there deep in his chest and calls apon it. It would keep him safe. Like it always did.

The man frowns deeply, his face something ugly as he watches Rin. What he was seeing the teen didn’t know but he hoped it was enough to get him to back off.

“Did Satan possess you at birth?” It’s said in such a whisper that no one but him could hear it, “Are you forever lost to that monster?”

A sudden sad look crosses his face, “Your brother could never see you like this. It would break him.”

Rin’s confusion spikes, he doesn’t know why but that made him sad. Whatever the man had just said, it made him want to curl up and be alone. His stance slackens, his head raising and the warmth calming down. The blue turning soft. What did he say?

The man’s face goes from sad to something he doesn’t recognize, “Do you understand me? You need to fight the demon, child! Or you will never be free!”

Rin takes a step back, he doesn’t know what was happening but it doesn’t feel good.

“You must fight the demon. Force it out! If you need help then let me do it! I can get that monster out of you and you can see your brother!”

He takes another step back, curling into himself slightly, he used that word. Monster. He said demon too, was he just like the whites and blacks? What was he doing? Why didn’t he feel good?

The man takes a few steps closer, “Just let me help you. Hold back that monster long enough so I can banish it. I’ve done it before.”

Rin jumps back, the man had reached out a hand for him and he wasn’t really in the mood to figure out what he was doing.

The man slumps a little and whispers, so quiet he almost misses it, “Please, Rin.”

He stops, this man knew his name. How? He only just found out what it was. How could this man know? Was he a demon like that other weird white? Was he the same?

The man steps closer and he doesn’t move, waiting. Maybe he wouldn’t hurt him? Sometimes they touched him without hurting him, it wasn’t much though. The man’s hand is right in front of his face, he holds his breath, freezing his body in place. Fingers brush against his forehead and he closes his eyes tightly. This was new! It had to be!

A beat passes and nothing happens, he dares to open one eye enough to see the man’s face. He looks happy? No that’s not right.

“You recognized your name.” He still speaks in that voice that masked it even hard for his demon hearing to pick it up, “That’s good. It means you’re not lost yet.”

The hand moves over the top of his head and he flinches slightly, closing both eyes again as they ruffle his hair.

“I promise to make this as painless as possible.”

The words don’t make sense but the sudden shocking pain radiation from his head is. He yelps and tries to pull away, only to find himself stuck, he can’t move his body. The pain spikes and he screams, it hurts!

Hot pain rushes through his body, his warm is nothing like this. It tingles through his body and makes it so he can’t feel his toes. He squeezes his eyes closed tighter and tries to grab the hand on his head. It’s slow but he can feel it moving up toward the hand. His hand stops moving and he opens an eye to see it’s touched the man but he can’t feel it anymore. Forcing his fingers to do an action he knows he can do but can’t feel is hard but he manages. He tries again to pull away and it’s only when he looks at the man’s face does he realize he is talking.

Rin’s body has stopped responding, his knee give out and he’s on the floor, hands out to try and support a weight he can’t feel anymore. Slipping out from under him he lays on the ground his screams renewed into a monstrous roar. It rattled his own head and he closes his eyes to try and stop the shaking, to stop the slowly fading world around him.

His mind clouds and he can’t feel anything anymore, he knows he’s in pain but he just can’t feel it. His throat does something weird, it feels like that one time he choked on food and couldn't get it out. That’s his last thought before awareness escapes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please inform me of errors.


	21. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgetting to fix the tags....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost been two weeks. Yikes.

Of all the things to happen today, Yukio has a migraine. He thought that being at the school would help, and really it did but he had almost convinced himself that the headaches were gone.

Groaning he walks into the classroom of students and sets down his case.

“Good after noon class.”

They don’t respond to him but he doesn’t really care right now, “Summer break is coming up, you won’t have any classes for one and a half months.”

That brings a few smiling faces to the other teens.

“So, before the break there will be an exwire authorization exam. Since it’s more of a combat training exam than just to transition you into exwires the exam won’t be hard.”

He receives a few nods and he continues with a forced smile on his face, “So, I'm hosting a one week training camp. Starting next week.”

A few kids get worried or stressed expressions but with the pain behind his eyes he doesn’t really care, “If you want to come to the camp, please fill out the form I’m about to pass out completely and hand it back in on monday.”

He passes out the paper before sitting down at the front desk provided, his head was killing him and if it got much worse he might have to find a sub for his class.

As the class talks and begins to fill out papers, he takes out his phone and looks at the picture he still had. It never changed but how he felt about it did. The first time he was surprised, after that he’s gone from confused to brushing it off. Now though, he feels sad and he can’t figure out what any of it means.

Putting the phone away to see he still had quite a bit of time for the class he decides to make a judgment call he didn’t think he would have to make, “Class, I had a short lesson planned for today but I had decided that you should use this class to catch up and fill out those papers. If you have any late work or need assistance with another class please let me know.”

Shima looks up to the ceiling with his hands pressed together in a prayer like pose before pulling some things out of his backpack. His friends give him a few looks but say nothing. The girls are talking and those two students who just seem to float around his class keep to themselves.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he remembers that his medication was still in his case and quickly leans over to pick it up. His head swims violently from the sudden movement and he pauses the action and decides to just take them while leaning over. Taking out a small box and a water bottle he downs them both before slowly leaning back. It would take a few minutes but hopefully it will do something to help.

Hearing a soft shifting noise he looks next to him to see the student with a dark hoodie on, they hold up a piece of paper in his direction and he takes it carefully before trying to read it through the head ache.

‘Are you ok?”

He nods his head in return, “I’m alright, thank you for asking. I just have a migraine and I’m not sure the medicine will work.”

The student holds out their hand for the paper and he returns it to them thinking that’s the end of it but the paper is held out in his direction again. Taking it he rubs the side of his head while looking at it.

‘Do you get migraines often?’

He sighs but nods nonetheless, “Yes. Sadly, it’s a medical condition.”

He holds out the note again but this time the student walks away from him. He’s thankful they left instead of trying to hold the conversation. He’s had two instances where class was interrupted by his own medical issue now and he’s starting to think it might be better if he explained it to the whole class to avoid any more issues.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he removes his glasses with the other hand and places them on the table, hopefully class would end soon so he could possibly take a nap, or throw up, whatever helps.

Just as he is about to call it a day the pain lets up, it wasn’t much but it was enough to make it tolerable. Looking at the clock he notices they have about a minute left.

“Alright class, please remember to fill out those forms and get them to me as soon as you can. I will be seeing you all tomorrow.” Standing, he picks up His briefcase and leaves the room. He was definitely going to take a nap.

He barely notices the teacher passing by him to start their next lesson as he walks to the teachers lounge. He should talk to one of the staff about going home today.

Groaning quietly under his breath, he reaches the door only to hear something that normally wouldn’t peak his interest.

“-Paladin went to seen it today.”

A shocked voice replies, “No way! When?”

“Like an hour ago.”

“Ah, man. And I missed it!”

“It’s not that big a deal. Just watch the video feed later.”

“They got it on camera?”

“Course they did. Been keepin’ it in the showing room for a few days now.”

“That’s alright I guess, but I still prefer seeing it in person.”

He hears them getting closer and quickly enters the teachers lounge. They can’t know he had heard them after all. Walking to his desk, his need for a nap forgotten, he pulls out a few papers that he needed to grade to make it look like he was working.

Father Fujimoto definitely knows about the boy then. The demon. What had Mephisto said? Something fishy was happening and it was Father Fujimoto’s fault?

Crossing his fingers over his mouth, he stares at his desk intensely. What could the Paladin or the Vatican want with a demon like that, aside from make it a weapon? It just doesn’t sound like the kind and caring man who’s been watching over him his whole life.

An idea suddenly pops into his head, it might not bring anything into the light but it was something he needed to check. Pulling out his phone he makes a quick phone call.

Ring, ring. He waits for it to connect, for all he knew they weren’t near a phone.

Ring, click, “Hello? Fujimoto Monastery.”

“Hello, Nagatomo. It’s Yukio.”

The voice on the other line gains a hint of excitement, “Ah! Yukio! What can I do for you?”

He smiles despite himself, “Actually, I was wondering if I could get a copy of my birth certificate. I was looking through my personal files and realized I didn’t have one.”

The man on the other end hums, “I thought you had one when you left? Father Fujimoto said he got everything for you.”

He sighs, he hasn’t actually gotten a copy of anything before he left, and that was his problem now, “No, I never got one. Is there anyway you could send one over to me or I could possibly come by and pick it up?”

The man hesitates, “Y-Yeah, we could have a copy ready for you to come pick up. We’re kind of busy here.”

Yukio nods his head, despite the fact the man couldn’t see, “Alright, thank you. I’ll come by later today.”

“Alright, kid. How’s the headaches?”

He smiles at the concern in the voice, “Not too bad. I had a really bad one in class today but it dulled by the time it was over.”

“Good, good! I’m glad to hear your doing better, we’ve all been worried that it would never change!”

“Yeah, well. Being here has been good for me. Thank you for getting his papers ready.”

“Of course! Of course! Just call us before you get here yeah? We want to make sure they are ready for ya!”

“I will. Have a good afternoon.”

“Thank you, we will! See you later.”

Yukio hangs up and frowns, they had never asked him to call before he got back before. That and he sounded so hesitant to give him what he needed. Setting his phone down, he focuses on his actual work. The faster he was finished, the faster he could leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know if there are mistakes.


	22. Hidden basements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

Yukio walks down the street toward the monastery. He had decided not to call them beforehand and feign forgetfulness when he got there. It wasn’t his favorite or best idea but it would have to do. 

Reaching the gates he enters without hassle and makes his way to the front door but pauses at what he hears.

“Just close it and pray it doesn’t burn down the place. We don’t have time for this.”

“Well, we can't just let it burn like that.”

“If Yukio gets here before we close that we’re going to have to answer his questions.”

“He hasn't called us yet, it’s fine.”

Yukio crouches down and sneaks over to a window.

“Huh, this is ridiculous, where’s the priest when you need him.”

“We are priests. Fine, go grab some holy water, maybe it will work this time.”

“It didn’t last time.”

Looking through the tinted glass, he can’t really tell what is happening, he’ll have to go to one of the side windows.

“Well I’m out of ideas! Maybe we can get it to a low simmer at this point! We just need to dim them a bit!”

“Why is this happening anyway! I thought the sword was sealed!”

Moving swiftly he peaks through one of the side windows and nearly shouts at what he sees. Inside the building, the centerpiece and been moved off of the wall with what looks like blue flames licking at the entrance to a hidden basement.

“It was but the seal is breaking, so unless you know how to seal it up again we need to either close it and wait or use holy water!”

Suddenly the flames die down, disappearing along with the blue glow.

“Well… looks like it’s burned out…”

“I guess so. Hurry and close it.”

The men move quickly pushing the centerpiece back against the wall. He had no idea that it moved.

Moving back to the entrance he pulls out his phone when he makes it to the gate, flicking through his contacts he calls the monastery.

It rings once when they pick up, “Hello?”

“Hey, sorry I called so late. I forgot to tell you but I’m just entering the gates now.” He starts walking forward.

There’s a little panic in the voice when they answer, “O-oh! That was fast! Well, come on in the door is open!”

Yukio nods his head, “Alright. Thank you.”

The phone hangs up and he takes a calming breath, they can’t know that he saw. He needed to stay calm and observe.

He opens the door slowly once he reaches it, “Hello?”

Three men smile widely at him, Maruta walks forward and gives him a large bear hug, “Welcome back Yukio!”

“Thank you Maruta sensei. I’m sorry it won’t be a long visit.” He hugs large man back before letting go and looking to the rest of them, “It’s good to see you all again.”

The blonde haired man waves at him, “Hey, how is school going? You don’t really talk about it when you call.”

Yukio scratches the back of his head, “Ah, yeah. I’m just so busy with being a teacher and a student that it’s hard to want to talk about it.”

He gets a nod in response from him.

“Yukio, we have your papers ready for you in the kitchen. Would you like something to eat?”

Yukio looks at Nagatomo and nods sheepishly, “Yeah, actually I would. I haven’t gotten a chance to eat anything for lunch today. Something I could take with me?”

The man nods, “We can do that. Come on.”

He follows the four of them to another part of the monastery, he’s not sure how but he’s going to have to find a way to sneak back into the main hall and get into that basement. Thinking quickly he sets his bag down on one of the seats before entering the next room.

The house looks the same from when he left, the table still sat in the middle of the dining room, not a chair had been removed since he left and he almost felt foolish for thinking something would change.

Sitting down, he watches as the men move around him, grabbing food and heating it up. It was like he never left.

Kyodo hands him a bowl and spoon, “So, how has school been?”

Yukio smiles warmly, “Ah, well, my students are going on a camp soon-“

The man waves his hand, “No, not that. Your classes. How is your education going?”

Blushing a little he scratches his head, “Ah, sorry. It’s been going alright. I’m passing all of my classes and I have been looking at taking a few extra online classes to get ahead so I can graduate early.”

The four of them nod, “Sounds just like you.”, “You’re such a hard worker.”

He listens to them talk while he eats his food quickly, his burning curiosity was still very present but he could wait. Patience is the key to being an exorcist after all.

Once he finished his bowl he reaches down to his side, making a groaning motion toward the floor before looking down. Feigning surprise, he looks to his other side to really sell the idea.

“Oh, I must have left my briefcase in the other room.”

Nagatomo looks around the table, “You must have I didn’t see you bring it in.”

Yukio scratches the back of his head in his usual gesture of embarrassment, “Yeah, I’ll go grab it after using the restroom. Would you mind grabbing the papers and bringing them back in here?”

The man nods, “Yeah, I can do that. Izumi-Kun would you mind cleaning up the dishes and food with Maruta-San?”

Said blonde shrugs and helps clean the table while Maruta goes to the sink.

Secretly grateful that he wasn't a problem child, he walks back the way he came. Ignoring the way to the bathroom he jobs to the center piece and inspects it. They had slid it back into place with no problems so according to that logic all he would have to do is grab it and pull.

Doing just that he moves it enough that he can slip past and down the dark steps. He couldn’t really see anything and he didn’t want to risk turning on a light. Thinking quickly he pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight function and shines it around. The room is rather small, with a large case in the back, the walls look like they have been blackened by fire but it doesn’t smell like fire.

Taking the last few steps he walks over to the case and shines the light over it, the case is a deep red color but most of the other details are lost in the dim light from his phone. Leaning closer he notices that one of the drawers is cracked open, the lock that was on all the others missing from this one. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slides it open with slight hesitance. When nothing happens he opens it completely to see a blue sword sitting next to what looks to be red cloth. Moving his phone closer to the object he scans it from bottom to top. It has a royal blue sheath with sparse silver designs decorating it and a green tassel tied to the end. Assuming that this was the thing they had been trying to control he takes a picture of it before closing the case and walking swiftly back up the stairs. He’ll investigate it later.

Taking a quick glance around he slides out of the gap and pushes it back in place. Sighing with relief he grabs his briefcase and makes his way back to the kitchen. He’s about to enter when a raging headache pounds it’s way into the forefront of his head, resting behind his eyes like a curse. Groaning he makes it to the entryway where the four men are immediately there to help him.

“Yukio? I thought you said the headaches went away?” Kyodo’s voice stays soft as he speaks, they know better than to panic.

They help him sit in his chair once more and he rubs his nose after taking off his glasses, “I don’t have them when I’m at True Cross but it’s the same here as it’s always been.”

They nod in sympathy and a glass of water is placed next to him, it won’t help but it’s hard for them to stomach not being able to to anything. He drinks it anyway. He sits there for a few minutes with the men doting over him. Once he feels well enough to walk he says his goodbyes and opens a door to campus, he probably wouldn’t make the five hour walk if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Let me know if I messed up!


	23. A shift in plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. The shortest chapter of Rin yet~

Rin fears things now. He learned the word recently in his head, the same thing he used to learn from. He feared the old black. He had done something to him and it hurt. Everything hurt. All the time. He just couldn’t feel better. Whatever they did made him hurt too much.

Most of the time he lay limp on the ground, trying to find some kind of strength to move but he always came up short. They had kept him in the clear cage but didn’t bother with much else. The humans would come in and out without a care in the world, they would look at him, do some stuff and then leave. Sometimes he was given water and food but he couldn’t keep anything down so they stopped.

He whimpers when his head pounds, it came in waves. The pain. Sometimes it was bearable, others it was so bad he couldn’t breathe. The next wave has him curling up tighter, his throat burned with the need to throw up but he kept it shut.

He closes his eyes when the door opens, maybe if he pretended to be asleep they would leave him alone. A group of footsteps come closer to him their voices muted through the buzzing in his ears.

“They said move him. So move him we will.”

“Isn’t this a grunt job?”

“That’s a weird thing to say.”

“Doesn’t matter just pick him up.”

“But won't it attack?”

There’s a weird snort noise before the voices continue, “He’s been laying like this ever since the paladin came in. He won’t move.”

“Ok.”

He groans as they heave him up, moving his limbs onto something and making him hurt more.

“I’m surprised it’s so light.”

“What do you expect? It’s thin as a stick.”

“Don’t they feed it?”

“They used too, but he won’t keep anything down.”

“Why do you keep calling it a ‘he’ it’s a demon.”

“Again, does it matter? Let’s just go.”

He can feel them moving, a sort of rocking motion that makes him dizzy. The rocking doesn’t stop until he’s dumped onto a hard floor. He doesn’t bother opening his eyes, he hurts too much for that.

“There, it’s been moved. Can we go now?”

“Yeah. Think they’ll scrap this project now that he’s broken?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Whatever the paladin did should have worked the demon out but since it hasn't we have to wait to see what he does next.”

A door closes and silence rings once more. He wished he could understand them, the humans. Then maybe he would know what was wrong with himself.

Time passes by slowly, or maybe it goes by fast, he can’t tell. Pain comes in waves of severity until he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. Funny, he doesn’t remember hearing a door.

“They did quite a number on you didn’t they?”

He has to do a double take, those words made sense. He could understand them. Peeling his eyes open, he tries to get a good look at who was talking.

“I might need to act faster than I thought.”

White blurs his vision, streaks of color show through the haze and he gets the feeling he recognizes them. The hand moves to his forehead and the pain fades away.

“Remember the name Yukio~”

His world fades to black, the heavy weight of exhaustion finally claiming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for leaving him unattended.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any mistakes!


	24. Certificate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I had a bunch of tests and personal things going on! I promise this isn’t dead and if you have been watching my general account activity then you might know. I will be working more on my other stories now that I have a chance to freaking think!

Yukio walks swiftly down the corridor. He was going to find out what was happening once and for all. In his hand he held his briefcase which held his birth certificate, or more accurately his real birth certificate. The one he had seen and submitted to the school was missing quite a few lines that the one he had with him did not.

To say he was beyond angry is an understatement because this meant that he had been using a false certificate his whole life and who knows what else. He stomps past a few other priests who attempt to stop him, only to back off once he states that he is looking for the paladin. Most of the order knew who he was since he was raised by the greatest priest himself but not all of them knew what he looked like.

He gets to the lower levels, an area he wasn’t usually permitted to enter but it wasn’t strictly off limits to him either. He almost marches around a corner at top speed when he hears the man he was looking for talking, only for the words to catch him just short of the wall.

“I will not speak to you again about this. I am demanding that you get that demon out of the boy.”

Someone laughs and Yukio feels like he knows the person, “You know full well that’s not how this works.”

“Then what do I have to do to get it to work?!” The frustration in his voice is so new it throws him for a loop.

“Hmm, If a demon was indeed possessing the boy, then a contract would need to be made between you and I. Though that is nothing new I suppose.” The person claps their hands, “But alas! The boy is not possessed, he is simply half demon. You know this, you were there.”

The growl that Father Fujimoto lets out has Yukio struggling not to sweat, “And I told you. That there was no way that could be the case. Not after everything that’s happened. If you won’t remove it, then we must kill it.”

Swift footsteps make their way down a different hall, disappearing quickly.

Yukio takes a deep breath and peaks around the corner to see the headmaster standing in the hallway, a smile plastered on his face. The man’s green eyes turn to him and the smile grows.

“I hope you were paying attention.”

Yukio sputters for a moment, his earlier anger gone. He tries to find a response, “I-no I wasn’t- I just…” he covers his mouth with a fist and clears it before speaking once more, “What was he talking about?”

The taller man stares at him with an intensity that could have set him on fire, “I think you know the answer to that one already.”

Silence stretches between them before the man twirls his walking stick in the air, “Second door at the end of the last hall to your left. Shift change is every two hours. They don’t really guard that door anymore.” And with that the man disappears in a puff of smoke.

Yukio stands there dumbfounded for a few moments before mentally checking back in. He had no idea what was going on anymore. Thoroughly confused he walks back the way he came, his new intention is to get to his room to think. The birth certificate lay forgotten in his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short but please let me know if I make a mistake! It’s much appreciated! I promise to make the next one longer or update more often!


	25. A twin

Yukio sat in his room alone. Shima had left earlier to spend his Saturday with his friends. He didn’t mind, this meant he had a chance to think.

Father Fujimoto was lying to him, or in this case, had lied to him. He had completely forgotten why he had gone down to find him in the first place and is still trying to decide if it was a bad thing or not. His questions were still unanswered but there was a chance he could find them himself this time.

Picking up the paper he stares at it intently down in the corner was a handwritten note, the script is familiar since he had seen it his whole life but the words are what cause a majority of his questions.

‘Yukio, the youngest of a pair of twins’

He was a younger twin. A younger twin. He had a sibling! All this time he had wanted someone to talk to his age, someone who would be there for him no matter what and he was convinced he was alone. His anger bubbles low in his chest. He had asked Fujimoto countless times as a child if he would ever have siblings, he had asked and asked and asked until he couldn’t bear the answer anymore.

It was all a lie.

Sitting up straight he pulls out his phone and finds the picture that had been haunting him since he had found it. He tries to remember what the younger version looked like, it’s harder since he had only seen the image once but he thinks he could figure it out. Their hair and eye, colors are different, but he thinks with a brush and pair of scissors they would look the same. On top of that the biggest thing that made them look different was the glasses on his own face.

The thought makes him feel a little giddy. If this… demon, as they put in the files, was actually his brother he might actually have more of a family than he thought.

Yukio startles as door suddenly swings open, a foot slamming down on the ground shortly after.

The gruff voice of his classmate and student is shouting, “You’re an idiot! Who forgets their wallet on their one day off!”

“Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll just grab it and we can head back out!”

Yukio watches as Shima runs into the room, opening the top drawer of his desk before turning around, “See! No problem!”

Sugaru is glaring at him, “It is a problem! We were half way into town!”

Konekomaru sticks his head in, ignoring their fighting and looking around instead. When his eyes meet Yukio’s he steps all the way in and bows deeply with a flustered look, “Ah! Okamura-Senpai! I’m so sorry we barged in like that! Please forgive us!”

His friends pause at his words, their eyes easily finding him where he sits at his desk. They both show a variety of embarrassment before bowing themselves.

Yukio waves the hand with his phone in it, “It’s not that much of a problem, you just startled me is all.”

Sugaru blushes the smallest bit as he straightens up, “Yeah, Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t think you were here and took my anger out on the door.”

Again Yukio waves it off, “It’s not like it broke.”

Shima smiles wide, “Uh, Yeah! Anyway, we were just about to leave so if you don't mind.”

As the pink haired student walks to the door a small thought comes to Yukio, “Actually…”

They pause and he can almost see their reluctance to stay, almost like they were waiting for him go give them more homework. Which, ok was actually possible but not this time.

“I have a question for you three.”

They wait for him to continue, Sugaru being a step ahead and closing the door with his foot. He’s thankful for that.

“Remember that image you saw on my phone a while back?”

Shima perks up, “Oh yeah, hey what did you decide to do?”

His question earns him an elbow from the larger teen but Yukio decides to ignore it, “One of you had asked me if it was a sibling and at the time I had brushed it off,” Their looks change from curious to worried or angry, “But recently I’ve been… looking into that information. Trying to find a lead on who it could be and… they might-“ he cuts himself off, he doesn’t know why he’s telling them this. Maybe it’s because he’s so confused, maybe he’s just lost all sense of reason after finding out his father lied to him, maybe he’s just lonely.

Konekomaru walks closer to him, “You think he might be your brother?”

He nods his head, deciding that whatever the reason he still doesn’t regret saying anything, “Twin brother. Actually.”

They look slightly more surprised but Sugaru covers it with another question, “Then what are you going to do about it?”

Yukio looks up at him sharply, “What?”

He doesn’t back down, “Well, you know he’s being hurt and you might be related to them so, what are you going to do about it?”

He looks down at his phone, the image was still up, unchanged but it meant more now. “What am I going to do about it?”

The three stay silent as he thinks, truly he doesn’t understand why he put such a large gap between them at times like these. While he may be a teacher, he had no experience with normal life. Demons? He knew many different ways to banish them. The order? He knew the ranks inside and out. Order secrets? He knew them all.

At least he used to.

Coming up with a quick plan he stands and places a hand on Konekomaru’s shoulder, “Thank you. I think I know what I’m going to do. Please, enjoy the rest of your day.”

He walks to the door only to stop after he’s opened it, “If anything happens I’ll call you.”

The beaming smiles he gets back makes him feel happier than he has in a while.


	26. Face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just so pleased with myself I couldn’t not post this.

The halls are dark as he moves down the last corridor, he had timed it so he would arrive about the time the guard should be gone. Just like Mephisto had said, no one is outside the door when he reaches it. To his luck the doors even unlocked.

Taking a deep breath he slips into the room without a sound. There’s no light in here, which is strange seeing as they were supposed to be keeping a dangerous demon in here. Fumbling momentarily he pulls out his phone and turns on his flashlight, no reason to tip the next person who comes down here off with the light. He shines it around the room, the rooms isn’t large but it takes him longer than it should have to find what he’s looking for.

Half of the room is blocked off by a large cage. He says that because the bars are surrounding a figure from all sides instead of just being a block from the main door. He gets closer to the cage, trying to get a good look inside.

The light glints off a pair of eyes and he momentarily panics, dropping his phone to the ground to put his hands on his guns. When nothing happens he pick his phone back up to point the light at the figure. They flinch, their eyes are squinted, looking to the side instead of at him. However, he doesn’t notice this part as he takes in what’s in front of him.

The boy from the picture he had kneels on the ground in front of him. Chains are wrapped around his arms, keeping them suspended in the air behind him. Similarly, Chains are wrapped tightly around his legs to keep him on the floor. The most shocking thing he can see is the muzzle around his face, from what he can tell, it’s a special kind of muzzle to press into very specific points in the jaw to keep it closed, crossing over the nose and making him look like a caged animal. Yukio feels his stomach twist once he realizes it fits almost too perfectly around the others face.

He hears a growl and makes eye contact with the teen, the blue eyes are irritated, still squinting while looking uncomfortable. Realizing why he moves the light to point upward. Setting it down to his right so he can still see. The light is weak but they can still see each other.

The so called demon blinks a few times before looking at him again. Yukio holds in his feelings at seeing the fear and broken look in those blue eyes. Something must have happened between the time his picture was taken last and now.

They sit in silence, staring at each other. He doesn’t know what to say. This person was supposedly his brother, and they were keeping him caged up like he was an animal.

The other makes a weird noise in his throat, his face lifting a little to reveal that the muzzle travels farther down than he thought. Yukio isn’t sure what he is doing but the chains pull tight at the slight movement he makes toward him.

“If you don’t stop you'll hurt yourself more.” He knows he has a slight panicked voice but he can’t help it. He had seen the pictures.

The boys eyes widen, obvious shock in them.

“W-What?” He keeps his voice low, incase the guard has come back.

The boy struggles more, something new in his eyes he can’t quite place.

Holding up his own hands he tries to calm down the other, “Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I-“ What was he doing?

The other seems to calm down, he isn’t sure if it’s because of his words or his voice but he’ll count it as a blessing. He touches the bars as he leans forward and pulls his hand back with a slight hiss. He looks at his hand to figure out what had happened only to see nothing there. He frowns and touches the bar again to see if it will hurt but nothing happens.

Shaking it off he reaches through the bars toward the demon, the realization that this was supposedly their secret weapon passes his mind before he throws it away. That wasn’t possible with him looking human. The other flinches back, distress entering his eyes once more.

“It’s ok. I just want to see if I can get that muzzle off of you.”

He’s at his reaching limit, he won’t be able to touch him unless the other leans forward. The teen obviously must know that since he doesn’t make a move until uncertainty falls way to something else. His movements are slow as he places his head inside Yukio’s hand.

Yukio smiles at him reassuringly, slowly he moves his hand to where he can see the buckle, gently turning the other head until he can undo the clasp. It’s difficult with one hand but he has practice since he has to have one hand on a fun during battle at all times. The muzzle falls from the others face, hanging loosely from where it was still attached at the neck since he couldn’t reach that far.

He goes to move his hand back but the other flashes his teeth and bites his hand. Keeping him from moving. He makes a strangled noise as he tries to cover his shout with his other hand, panic sets in as he waits for the pain to register fully. When all he feels is the slight pressure bordering on pain he focuses on where his hand is. The teeth sharp enough to shred flesh hold him just enough so he doesn’t move but not enough to draw blood.

Fearing that any sudden movements would lose him a hand, Yukio holds his breath and waits. The demon, as he understands the name now, let’s go slowly. His eyes piercing him before looking to the hand in front of him. His nose moves, sniffing him, before a gentle lick across where he hand been bitten has him trying really hard not to move since it was weird being licked by a human. It takes a moment but he realizes that it must have been a form of apology and he can’t help but feel bad.

“It’s ok. You just scared me, that’s all.” He keeps his voice soft.

The teen nudges his hand, he isn’t sure what the boy wants but he ruffles his hair anyway. Feeling foolish. The startled look in the others eyes has him trying to pull back once more but the boy moves forward so his hair is back in Yukio’s hand. Understanding he ruffles the hair again.

It was weird, this teenager was supposed to be a demon of mass destruction, something that could ruin their world, and yet he was acting like a dog, begging for pets and small amounts of affection like he was… touch starved. Yukio’s heart wrenches at the thought and knows without having any evidence that it must be true. Who would get close to a demon of mass destruction? Him apparently.

Feeling less like a fool and more like a jerk he keeps petting the other until a smile reaches his face. He’s fully convinced this can’t be a demon now. He might have sharp teeth but nothing was wrong with him. A frown quickly replaces his smile as he remembers the files he had found. The sound of the chains straining as the teen shifts. The leather still around his neck.

This was wrong.

Giving a final pat he pulls his hand back to himself. Trying to ignore the ugly feeling that forms in his chest at the look in the others eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave. I promise I’ll come back. This… this isn’t right. I won’t let it keep going.”

The other still looks confused and sad so he smiles instead, “I’ll come back. I promise.”

He picks up his phone and looks at the time, he’s surprised to see that two hours have already passed but shrugs it off as he cracks the door open to check for people.

As he’s about to dart into the hall a single word stops him, “Rin.”

Looking back at the demon, the light from the hall lights the room. The teen is giving him a look he doesn’t quite understand but he does understand what he had said.

He speaks before his head catches up, “Yukio.”

Then he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made a mistake!


	27. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have very strong emotions for this chapter and the last.

Rin flinches slightly when the door opens and slams shut. He looks up to see a human had entered the room but didn’t turn on the light like they normally did.

Pulling in on himself he tries to stay calm. This was something new again. New was bad. It was always bad! He closes his eyes hard and tries to ignore the human but a flash of light behind his lids has him opening them again.

A bright light shines directly into his eyes, followed by a loud clatter. He blinks a few times trying to get the spots to go away when the light comes back. He squints, trying to see past the bright light but it’s throwing off his vision. Turning his head away he tries to look around the light but it persists.

Growling a little in the back of his throat the light finally moves away, something being set down on the ground instead.

Fear wracks his mind. This was all new, they had never done anything like this before. Desperately trying to calm down, he looks into the others face to see if he would recognize them only for his brain to stop working when he gets a good look at them. He has no idea who this is.

But he smells familiar.

He leans forward trying to get a better idea of what they smell like. He’s never tried this hard to smell something but this something is bothering him. He tries moving his head only to be stopped, it hurts a little to move but he just had to get closer.

The others voice startles him, “If you don’t stop you'll hurt yourself more.”

He freezes. That voice was the same one that he heard in his head. The one that teaches him things. The thought calms him greatly, he knew this human, even if he didn’t recognize them.

“W-What?”

More determined now to try and get closer, he pulls on his arms. Trying to get the chains to break or at least give him some room to move.

The others voice comes back sharp with something he can’t place, “Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I-“ Rin looks at the other, their hands were up. It was different from what all the others did but so is everything they're doing.

He relaxes his muscles, every time he moves the other makes that weird face and it makes him feel bad.

His eyes focus on the others face with a sharp intensity when he pulls his hand back from the bars, the smell of burning flesh greeting his nose. That’s weird, the only thing that got hurt when touching the melting bars was him. He tries to inspect their hand from where he is but he can’t see it.

The hand goes for the bars again and when nothing happens it reaches for him. A flash of other blacks doing the same thing to hurt him has him pulling back. He can feel his heartbeat pick up as it gets closer.

“It’s ok. I just want to see if I can get that muzzle off of you.” His voice is calming in a way nothing else was. He recognized it and he couldn’t help but feel like this might be ok.

Moving slow so he has time to move if the other lunges for him, he lets his head fall into the others outstretched hand, the same one that was burned, and tries to relax his nerves. He feels the others hand move to where he knows the mouth trap thing is and he has a moment of panic before it falls from his face entirely.

Surprised and momentarily blind sighted, he lashed out his teeth to grab the others hand. He makes sure not to break skin but the fear he recognizes on other blacks faces appears on this person's face anyway and he feels really bad about it. The noise they made didn’t help.

The thought is washed away when the smell from earlier invaded his nose. Pulling back slowly he stares at the human, trying to tell them not to move with just a look. Once he is sure they won’t move he sniffs the hand that is still next to him. He definitely knows this smell, it makes him feel safe. Remembering the bite, he licks it momentarily to make sure there isn’t any blood before looking down.

There’s a pause before the other speaks softly, “It’s ok. You just scared me, that’s all.”

Glad that the other wasn’t yelling at him, he nudges the hand, trying to tell him that it was ok to take it back. Instead the hand rests on his head and starts rubbing his head. He’s surprised by the feeling of warmth the action gives him. The hand pulls away slightly and he can’t help but shove back into it, wanting to continue feeling warm instead of the cold that always seems to be around.

This continues for quite some time, he enjoys every second of it. His eyes had closed a long time ago and e can feel something close to a growl but more ticklish building in the back of his throat when the hand pulls away. He looks up at the other, sadness over taking him as the other grabs his phone and stands.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave. I promise I’ll come back. This… this isn’t right. I won’t let it keep going.”

Rin frowns, he has no idea what the other is saying.

“I’ll come back. I promise.”

He watches as the door opens, letting in a little light and he feels a sudden urge to tell this person his name. So he does, “Rin.”

The others head whips around to look back at him and he feels a strong emotion he thinks might be stubborn build in his chest.

“Yukio.”

And then he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s any mistakes! Feel free to let me know what you think either here or on my Tumblr: Question-the-daze!!!


	28. Too close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter alert.

Yukio stares at the door he had just left the cram students behind. They were doing the collective punishment activity with the Baryon sitting heavily on their laps. He knew he was supposed to stay focused for this activity but he just couldn’t get his mind off of what happened in the basement.

That boy's name was Rin. He had searched any and all paperwork he could find with that name since he didn’t want to leave a digital trace behind. So far nothing had come up. Not a single thing.

Shaking his head, he helps the team with their next step. He’s pleasantly surprised with how they all act. Their earlier fighting was over and done with, they put aside their differences and utilized each other’s strengths to the best of their ability. Of course he wasn’t aloud to grade them during this phase. He’s minorly surprised that the Principal drops out of the ceiling but he shrugs it off. He had seen weirder things.

The next few hours pass by without him. He goes through the motions with practiced ease, teaching, listening, watching.

He had to find a way to help Rin out of there. What the Vatican was doing was wrong and he wouldn’t just stand by and let it happen. Rin might be a demon but he seemed to only be part demon and the Vatican has never done something like that to a half demon before, let alone a partial demon. The teen hadn’t even had a tail!

Yukio finds himself in his room, the teachers wouldn’t announce their decision until tomorrow and all of the cram students were in the medical wing. Looking at his watch he tries to debate the pros and cons of going to see the demon again, Rin.

On one hand he could get caught, but on the other he could not get caught. Trouble or not trouble. For once in his life, it wasn’t hard to pick the more dangerous option.

Standing he walks to the door, pulling out the closest key he has to his destination and walking through. He follows the hallways, not coming across anyone just like last time.

Slipping through the door as he flicks on his phone light, careful this time to keep it pointed down.

His voice is a whisper, “Rin?”

Chains clink softly as a response. Smiling to himself Yukio moves to the same spot from last time.

“Hi. Sorry about the sudden visit.”

Rins blue eyes meet his own brown with a look he thinks is relief.

“I see they fixed the muzzle.” He scowls at the leather.

Rin doesn’t move but he seems to be watching him carefully.

Yukio smiles as he lets himself relax, setting his phone on the ground, “I kind of came here without a plan but I needed to think about how I was going to help you and I can’t do that in my room.”

Rin tilts his head, his eyes stay focused on him as they sit.

“You wouldn’t happen to know when they come in here do you?”

Blue eyes blink slowly as the teen shakes their head.

“I didn’t think so.” Yukio sits back on his hands for a moment before debating something, “You know I… I came here the first time because I heard you were a demon.”

The brunette pauses, he isn’t sure how to bring this up, “and I… I think… you might be my older twin brother…”

Rin tilts his head, a questioning look twisting in his eyes.

“Ah, do you not know what that means?”

He shakes his head.

“In the most common terms, a brother is someone who is related to you by blood and since we might be twins it also means we have the same parents.”

Rin’s eyes light up with understanding, and Yukio has the urge to cheer. Scooting closer he goes to put his arm through the bars when a click from the door startled him. Whirling around he shoves his phone in his pocket before hiding behind the door as it opens.

A light is flicked on, blinding him for a moment till he can adjust. Luckily for him, the door stays open as two people enter.

“Just feed it so we can leave.”

“Yeah, yeah. Jeez, they dropped this project faster than a hot iron. I thought after the Paladin worked with it they were supposed to finish?”

A scoff, “Doesn’t matter, it just means less work for us. We’ve done basically everything to it anyway.”

Metal scrapes against each other while chains rattle with movement, he has no idea what’s happening but they must be feeding Rin.

“At least he doesn’t bite anymore. That shit hurt.”

“No joke. I was lucky, I never got bit.”

“After once I started wearing thicker gloves.”

They talk continually for the next few minutes as they do their job. The whole time Yukio is pressed into the small space trying not to breathe.

“Huh, it ate faster than usual. Did someone forget to feed it again?”

“We can check when we get back. Let’s go, I need to get dinner myself.”

“You still haven’t eaten? It’s like 11:30.”

“Long shift.”

Their voices are cut off as the door slams closed. Once again drowning them in darkness.

Yukio waits for another minute before breathing out. Slowly, he moves from his spot to press against the door and listen. He silently hates the door since it makes it harder to tell if someone is sitting outside or not.

He pulls out his phone to check the time, 11:25 PM. Now he has two choices, either wait for the few hours it takes for a shift change, or risk his luck and go out now.

He frowns before walking over to the cage.

“I’m going to have to cut our meeting short. I didn’t know it was so late.”

Rin tilts his head before nodding it. Seeming to understand.

“I’ll try and come up with something tonight. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

The teen sits silently while Yukio takes the risk of opening the door, when he sees no one he slips out. This time he uses his key to get back to his dorm instead of walking all the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Also, sorry it’s so short, I’m at that weird transition part of the story.


	29. Recruiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the ground rolling.

Yukio tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head when he sits with his students at the Monja shop that Mr. Pheles takes them to in celebration of all of the Pages becoming Exwire’s. It was really an impressive feat but try as he might he couldn’t stop the feeling like something was wrong.

“Sensei, do you want some lemonade?”

He smiles as he tries to shake it off, “Yes, I’ll take lemonade.”

He watches as his students interact, laughing and joking about how their exam went. He was really proud of these kids, he just wished there was one more.

His had freezes from bringing the pink drink to his mouth. Had he really just wished there was one more while thinking of that demon? Finally taking a sip he comes to the conclusion that yes, yes he did.

He joins in on the laughter and jokes whenever he can, takes part in the conversations while his brain works a mile a minute. If he could just figure out how to do it all on his own, he could easily get Rin out of there.

Sugino lets out a loud bark of laughter that catches him off guard.

‘If anything happens I’ll call you.’

Would they help him with this? Knowing that it was the Vatican that took his brother? Can he really ask them to risk their lives for someone they don’t know? He shakes his head, it wasn’t for him to decide. All he could do was tell them about it and see how they react after that. But if they said yes, this would make his plan 99% possible. He smiles to himself as they continue with their lunch.

By the time they get back to their dorms, Yukio is buzzing with the need to discuss his plan. They would need to wait a day to prepare but if it worked he could get his brother out and safe in no time.

Konekomaru notices his excitement when they reach their dorm room, “Sensei, you look really happy.”

A smile crosses his face, “Yes, I am very happy. You all did wonderful on your exam and I have recently received some exciting news.”

Sugino tilts his head, “What kind of news?”

At the question he ushers then all into his dorm, locking the door as soon as it closes.

“I found my brother.”

Surprise and shock crosses their faces.

Shima moves closer to him, “You mean the one in the picture?”

Yukio nods.

“Are they ok? Are they safe?” Konekomaru makes a worried face.

He shakes his head, “No. He’s not.”

A deep frown boarderin on anger crosses Suginos face, “Then where is he?”

Yukio takes a deep breath and tries to calm down his thoughts, “Let me explain first, then you can ask questions.” They nod silently, “I started investigating a few weeks ago. I had been searching for information about a rumor and my first lead came from the Vatican. When I followed it I started hearing whispers of a demon that could be used as a weapon against Satan.”

Konekomaru’s face twists with concern, “S-Satan?!”

Shima elbows him with a soft, ‘quiet’.

“Yes. I tracked down a cabinet of files and that’s where I got the picture from. You had asked me a few questions that got me thinking and I finally found at least a shred of evidence that I think is accurate.” With this he walks over to his desk and pulls out his birth certificate, “You were right when you said I didn’t know my birth family, and according to the hand written note on this card, I had a twin brother. Someone who is slightly older than me.” He hands the paper to them, “It’s the only evidence I have aside from a few spoken words, but those won’t do me any good right now.”

Shima sets down the paper, “Ok so what does all of this mean?”

Sugino’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline, “You think the demon is your brother.”

Yukio nods his head, “I actually found where they were keeping such a ‘dangerous weapon’” he uses air quotes around those words, “and I ended up finding a teenager locked up in a cell. He looked awful to put it simply, they had him chained down like a rabid animal but he could hardly keep his head up.”

Sugino looks sceptical, “How do we know it wasn’t a disguise?”

At this the brunette shakes his head, “At most he was half demon. Most demons that have possessed a human will have demon like features, this can include anything from a tail, horns, pointed ears, sharp teeth, or the more noticeable of them all, miasma that only some can see. This teenager only had sharp teeth but it was hard to see in the dark.”

Konekomaru raises his hands, “Hold on, so you’ve found this demon. Talked with it, and you think it’s your brother but what does that have to do with us?”

Yukio stares at them, his eyes watching them all as he speaks, “I want to break him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes!


	30. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m looking for a Beta reader!

If you would like to Beta read any of my stories please let me know! I will use discord to communicate with you! I will be deleting this message when I post the next chapter.

https://discord.gg/bzYZqY8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s not a chapter


End file.
